My final story
by sacha-lee
Summary: Bella swan,sufferer of acute promyeloytic leukaemia cancer makes a decision to move to Forks with her dad, both her parents hoping a certain doctor will help her, but in her haste to try and keep the news low-profile; can she find love too? ALL HUMAN ExB
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Preface**_

**Bella Swan.**

Charlie smiled sadly at me as he caught my eye, as his eyes drifted back to the road, his eyes upset. I smiled back when he looked at me quickly again, knowing it'd lighten up the whole situation a lot more for both him and my mom.

"Don't be so negative about it dad."

"Your my little girl." He just whispered his voice cracking.

I sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult, but Charlie was an awful lot more composed then Renee was about the subject. So it was only in her best interest I'd moved here, and also because Charlie had insisted there was one of the finest doctors he'd ever met here; Dr Cullen, who'd be assessing my condition."And I always will be, I don't want you upset over this, I'll be fine in a few months trust me."

He glanced at me, his face softening, and not giving me an answer. I internally sighed heavily. This was going to be difficult, pretending to be happy when it was ripping apart both my parents from the seams. It was just to make it a lot easier, if the worse came, to just plaster a smile on my face. If they saw me happy now, they'd remember me happy, and maybe it'd make life easier for them, if I did leave them.

But it wasn't only them I'd be leaving now, and I couldn't regret the decision I'd made to move to Forks.

**Reviews are appreciated.**

A/N not going to make a habit on authors notes on this story, more time to actually get on with the story. :) anyway, review you know it'll make me happy.


	2. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter One: First Sight**_

**Bella Swan.**

I grinned at the doctor as he rounded the corner and smiled at me. "Doctor Cullen." He introduced himself as we shook hands. "You must be my new patient. Come inside." He motioned opening the poor as he invited us into his office and sat down in his big chair opposite Charlie and I.

It was one of those big leather chairs where it made whoever was sitting in it look powerful, and looked incredibly comfy. I'd love to acquire one of those, but after seeing how little space there was in my room since the last time I'd been there, there was no place to put a chair like that. Plus the fact it'd look out of place.

Dr Cullen. Probably one of the most good looking men I'd met in my lifetime, he was like the movie-stars you saw plastered on various gossip magazines, and saw on posters and trailers off the television for the latest blockbuster hit. He had dirty blonde hair, and bright icy blue eyes that held a friendly tone to them that made you at ease when he looked at you. His skin, naturally with living in Forks was quite pale, he was still extremely good looking, even if he was a little on the pasty side. But I wasn't one to speak about how pale a person was. I was practically classed as albino.

Dr Cullen smiled at me, "So, Isabella Swan, right?"

I stole a glance at Charlie as he stared at the wooden mahogany desk in front of us."I prefer Bella."

"Whatever makes you comfortable, I suppose. I want to make this easy for you." He smiled. "I'll run a few tests to determine how far along the cancer's advanced, and you'll be free to leave. I'll call you back later in the week and we'll start your treatment as soon as possible."

"Cool." I grinned hugely.

Charlie scoffed in the seat next to me. "How can you take it so calmly?" He stated quietly.

"I'm not going to waste time crying over something small dad. I'll be fine, It'll be over and done with in no time. I know it."

Carlisle smiled at Charlie. "It's good to have a positive attitude. It'll make it less stressful for Bella."

I nudged Charlie with my elbow jokingly sending him a cheeky grin, to which Carlisle chuckled a little. "I'll try. Sorry."

"I'll get a nurse to help with the blood and bone marrow samples." He stated getting up.

I stretched as I stood up after the nurse had left with the samples, my shoulders clicking making me wince in pain.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm all good." I assured him plastering a smile on my face. "Can I go to school?" I asked, glancing at the clock, noticing I may as well start my new school today. I'd be stuck inside doing nothing if I didn't.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what do you think Dr Cullen?" Charlie answered a little quickly.

Carlisle smiled at me. "If you think your good to go, no ones stopping you. Just be careful, try not to get too stressed. It could worsen your condition."

"Yes sir." I saluted him with a smile.

Charlie sighed getting up. "Thank you Dr Cullen." He said as he shook his hand.

"You may as well call me Carlisle since we're going to be seeing each other quite a bit, you too Bella." He nodded in my direction.

"'kay, Carlisle. Bye." I smiled as Charlie and I left. "He was nice." I mentioned as Charlie drove me to the school.

"He's a great doctor." He agreed. "Lovely family too, and the kids are very well behaved, even with some of the stories I've heard about their past. I expected trouble of them but they never do get into any. Unlike some folks who've been in this town for generations." He muttered off as he pulled into a space in front of a collection of red bricked buildings.

I got out the police cruiser closing the door behind me, as Charlie followed me out. "I can walk myself into the office, dad. I'm not disabled."

Charlie rolled his eyes at me and led the way. "I need to go over with the school about your needs."

"What needs!" I hissed as we approached the office door. "I can handle myself dad, I don't need people feeling sorry for me."

"Bella." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What if something happens? What am I supposed to do then? Your still my little girl Bella." He whispered quietly as tears began prickling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I murmured as I enveloped him in a hug. "I don't want you fussing over me. At all. Ever." I let go of him.

He smiled sadly. "Go get your timetable, I'll pick you up at three."

"Thanks dad." I grinned feeling bad.

Charlie left in his cruiser without another word. I sighed grumbling profanities to myself mentally. Why did I have to be such a bitch to my dad? Why did I have to be such an ass-hole to get cancer in the first place? I sighed out loud, causing the receptionist behind the pot plant filled desk to look up at me.

Her beady little eyes gazed at me through her glasses as she looked up from her novel. "How may I help you?"She asked, shuffling around papers, as if it'd make her look more professional.

"I'm Bella Swan." I smiled.

"Ah, the chiefs daughter." She replied eyeing me before pulling out a couple of pieces of paper. "Your late for your first two classes, just head over to trigonometry with Mr Varner." She instructed, turning back to her book.

"Thank you." I smiled as I left, heading back out towards my trig class.

As I walked, I noticed how green and boring it looked here. So ordinary and _safe_. Maybe my wellbeing could be added to the list of reasons why it was a good idea for me to move here? I laughed to myself, and plastered on a smile as I knocked on the classroom door and entered.

The teacher stood from his desk. "I'm Mr Varner, you must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella." I corrected.

"Well, Bella, since your late, and everyone's already seated, and your _late_, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He smiled at me.

"Hi?..." I trailed off, as Mr Varner chuckled.

"Bella Swan." He introduced me to the class, and sent me to a spare seat at the back of the class, as I tripped, and hit my toe on a table as I made my way to my seat. It was as if the man wanted another reason for me to hate him. I already loathed the subject he taught, did he have to make it worse by embarrassing me too? I ignored the stares of my fellow classmates by shielding them away with my hair.

"Hey, I'm Jessica." A girl with dark brown hair styled into a bad perm and blue eyes greeted, sticking out her hand which I shook.

"Bella." I replied.

Apartently, Jessica had the next lesson with me, Spanish, and offered to let me sit with her and her friends at lunch. She had managed to fill nearly every second she was walking next to me with chat. It was obvious she liked to talk... a lot. Jessica frowned at me as I picked at my lunch. Probably debating to herself whether I had some sort of _eating disorder._ I scoffed to myself, as I observed how disgustingly thin I was getting. It was likely she was.

Other people had come up to me at that lunchtime to introduce themselves to me. Something I was very uncomfortable with. When I'd entered my biology class, with a nice shy girl called Angela, the teacher, Mr Banner, sent me to an empty space.

If I wasn't going to die from cancer. I'd die from how heartbreakingly beautiful this boy was. I offered him a smile which he returned as I sat down next to him. He had unruly reddish hair with a few bronze bits. His eyes where a bright vivid green. Such an extraordinary green colour that put the normal colour of green to shame. His facial features where perfect and angular. He had high cheekbones and a strong jawline, straight nose and full lips. The picture of perfection. Even his body was toned in a nice way... not too much, and not too little. He was definitely extremely attractive. How was I supposed to concentrate in class whilst sitting next to a Greek God?

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled as he held out his hand toward me.

I shook myself from my mental drooling at this boy to form a coherent reply. "Bella." I replied as I gripped his hand, sending sparks through the both of us. "Cullen? And your dads Dr Cullen?" I asked curiously.

"Yes.. how did you know that? From what I've heard you've only been here since yesterday." He asked.

I shrugged. "Meet him earlier." I stated simply.

"Oh." He replied lamely. We both remained quiet as Mr Banner started the lesson. All too soon the bell had gone. "I'll walk you to your next class if you'd like?" He offered.

"Thank you." I smiled a I packed up my stuff and he led the way for me.

"So why did you move to Forks?" He questioned.

"Long story."

"Ah, I see." He smiled knowingly.

I frowned, which he saw. "Honestly, the whole reason I moved here doesn't matter much. Just impulse I guess."

"You don't have to tell me." He replied as he stopped outside a womans changing rooms. "I understand what it's like when people are questionning you about your former life all the time. I shouldn't of brought it up."

"No, it's fine really. I guess I just don't like talking about it." I assured him as I turned around. "Anyway. Thank you."

"My pleasure." He grabbed hold of my hand pulling me back. I turned to face him, his face serious. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'll happily listen."

My mouth dropped open. He chuckled and let go of my hand. "Thank you Edward." I smiled as I gazed into his eyes.

"Have a nice day." He replied as he walked off.

Gym for me was spent watching everyone else master the art of badminton, something I could never be able to do, whilst I sat on one of the benches doing nothing but letting my mind wonder to the guy that was Edward Cullen. He seemed like a nice genuine guy. Unlike some of the others who had looked a little on the desperate side when they talked to me.

I redirected my thoughts to something else. Thinking about him would have it's consequences. I decided it was best to get a doctors note of Carlisle to get me off gym for the rest of the school year. Something I'd highly enjoy.

Charlie came to pick me up. In his police cruiser. If Forks wasn't so small and everyone knew each other, they'd of probably thought I was being arrested or something of the sort. But luckily enough for me, Charlie had a present at home. A truck. It was beautiful. Full of character, a red pick up truck. It was rusting, but that added the beauty to it for me.

I'd thanked Charlie over and over again. And again over dinner when he'd managed not to burn the food as he did last night. It looked as though he'd been taking advice of Renee, what to let me eat, what to not let me eat. What'd be good for me.... The list could go on for days when Renee was involved in such a thing. But I was impressed, Charlie had told me the night before how he'd been practising in the kitchen, finally learning how to cook.

Dinner was a quiet event. It passed with conversation on the weather, and then it was over. Charlie was washing the dishes at the phone began to ring.

"You answer it. I'm too tired." I grumbled.

Charlie wiped his hands and went to answer it. "Bella. Your mom's on the phone." I got up from my chair tiredly, and went to lean against the wall, spending the first half an hour of our phone call reassuring her I was fine, and when all that was cleared over, she insisted I tell her about my new doctor. I even told her she was likely to be impressed by how good he was. As a doctor, and understanding.

I hung up after an hour and two _very_ sore legs later, walking into the front room, I smiled at Charlie who was watching some baseball game on the flat screen.

"Cancer Scmancer." I mumbled, collapsing onto the couch next to Charlie. "Load of crap just to scare the shit out of you, if you ask me." I added.

Charlie sent me a glare. "No more cheek miss. This is a serious thing that's happening to you, the sooner you realise the sooner you might stop acting so carefree about it. You don't know how much it's hurting your mother and I, Bella."

I gave him a hug. I wasn't normally a hugging person. Maybe this whole cancer thing was turning me into something I wasn't? I frowned as I let go off Charlie, and excusing myself for the night. I'd definitely enjoyed human interaction a lot more than what I was used to. Maybe because I had it in my mind that maybe I wouldn't get better?

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Port A Cath

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Two: Port-A-Cath**_

**Bella Swan.**

The week had gone by pretty much the same, and I was surprised about how many people I already thought of as friends. I didn't have many back in Phoenix.

On the following Monday, the date that had been arranged for my results to be given back to me, Charlie had been called in for work and wouldn't be available to join me. Something I hoped that would happen.

I knocked on Dr Cullen's door and walked in after he'd given me permission. He looked up from his papers on his desk as I took a seat. "I get the feeling you've been lying to your parents, Bella." Carlisle admitted. I gulped, looking down at my hands, turning back to look up at him feeling guilty. "It's all right Bella. It can be cured, it will just take a little longer then your parents think, but you shouldn't be lying to Charlie."

"I don't want to tell him." I mumbled. "Not just yet."

"I'm not going to force you to, Bella." I smiled at him, and began picking at my nails. "But I'm advising you to." We both stayed silent for a few minutes till he began to speak again. "I'd like to start your chemotherapy within the next month. If that's fine with you?"

"Yeah sure." I mumbled, sinking into my chair.

"I can book you an appointment for tomorrow night for your port-a-catheter. It'll be less painful in the long run whilst your receiving the chemo. In a nutshell, it's like a set of tubes that go into your body helping to fight the cancer. It's up to you if you want to go through with it."

"Sure. It's what's best right? It'll make me better." I smiled.

He pulled out sheets and began writing on them. "I'll put it in your chest area. I've heard having it in your arm can be painful when you move it." He ripped out a piece of paper from his wad. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood up, my joints feeling sore. "See you later." I grinned taking it and leaving.

When Charlie came home later that day I decided against telling him how developed the cancer was. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? So I just told him part of the truth to stop myself feeling bad, telling him that I was going to get the port done the next night, and that he had nothing to worry about.

The next morning was quiet, with Charlie reassuring me that he'd be there whilst I got it done, and my mother also calling me with words of encouragement. Thinking about how much they'd tried to be involved with this and help me kept making me feel worse.

The weather didn't help my mood in the slightest. The roads were slick with ice and snow. At least getting to school wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Realising I was a little early for school I sat in my truck, not wanting make myself any more colder than I already was.

I turned to see Edward approaching my trucks door. I swung it open, shivering from the cold. Edward quickly hopped inside closing the door. "Cold?" He smiled.

"Very."

I took off my gloves and put my hands under my thighs, deciding it was probably warmer than a pair of gloves. I was right.

"That's a nasty bruise." He observed as he pointed to my wrist, then taking it into his hands and tracing around it gently.

"Mmm." Was my only response, as I looked back out the front window of my truck, keeping my eyes off his, and trying to concentrate on something else other than him touching my hand.

I could feel his eyes stare at the side of my head. "How did you get them?"

I shrugged. "You've seen how clumsy I am. How am I supposed to remember?"

He just replied with a smile and held my hand in both of his comforting warm hands. All of a sudden a screech was heard outside the trucks cabin, but I paid it no attention as Edward and I both gazed into each others eyes. He turned back to my hand in his, giving it a little squeeze, before a black shape came skidding into the side of the truck, making me hit my nose a little too hard then what I would of liked.

"Shit." I muttered as I realised blood was trickling down my nose.

I looked up at Edward, who was staring at me with concern. "Are you all right?" He asked. "Put your head between your knees and pinch." He instructed.

I did as I was told, till the ambulance came and took Tyler, who's van had crashed into my truck, Edward and I to the hospital, sending them straight to the emergency room, and me to Carlisle.

"I guess I'm early, huh?" I smiled.

Carlisle chuckled. "Very. Was it the free ride you were unwilling to give up?"

I nodded my head sadly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"I'll just check you over, good thing your meant to be going in for surgery later. We've just had someone drop out from an earlier appointment, looks like we can fit you in earlier then your expected if you want. That way everyone can get home earlier today." He smiled. "Except you."

I sighed. "Don't remind me." I leaned back into the hospital bed. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"I'll call a nurse to get you prepped." He smiled as he walked out the door.

I closed my eyes until the door reopened. "You awake dear?" Came a feminine voice.

"Hmm." I smiled, opening my eyes.

"Get changed into these then." She smiled dropping a pile of hospital clothes at the end of the bed, then got out a clipboard. "When was the last time you ate something?" She questioned.

"Around seven." I replied.

"Drank?"

"Half seven? I think."

"All's good."

I scowled at the hospital gown as I shook it out properly to see it. "Attractive." I muttered sarcastically.

"Very." The nurse chuckled. "I'll tell Dr Cullen to give you give minutes." She gave me a smile and then left again.

I looked at the hideous, insulting one piece hospital nightie, scowling at my reflection on the glass where the blinds where rolled down. Just when I wondered I could look any worse, I was made to wear this thing.

A knock came from the door, then Carlisle walked in with the same nurse as before again. "Decent?"

"Dressed, yes. Decent, far from it in this." I scowled again at the disgusting pattern on it.

He chuckled. "It looks as though we're ready to go, hey?"

"Knock yourself out." I smiled as I climbed onto the bed.

The nurse swabbed my hand before sticking an IV in. They pushed my bed out into the corridor into what I presumed was the operating theatre, whatever they called it here.

"Count back from ten, Bella." The nurse instructed, leaning over me as she pushed down on the needle letting the fluids inside my body.

I smiled like I was dopey as I felt the medicine take effect...

I woke up as my bed was being pushed back down the corridor to my room. "All good?" I asked.

"Yeah, just got a few questions for you when your ready." He replied smiling down at me.

I sat up a bit, my chest stinging a bit. "Fire away. I feel like I'm going to end up falling asleep until tomorrow afternoon anyway." I joked.

He shook his head smiling. "Heard your dad popped in by the way, but you and I were both in theatre."

I rubbed my forehead. "Is there a phone or something so I can call him?" I questioned.

They pushed me through the door to my room. "In here there is, by your bed. I'd give your mother a call too if I were you."

"Good idea." I smiled, then winced in pain.

He frowned. "I'll let you make your calls before I begin the analysis."

"'kay." I mumbled as he left, and the nurse set up some of the wires before she left too.

I grabbed the phone off the wall, punching in Renee's number first. She was, after all, most likely to over react the longer I took. "Hey mom!" I called into the phone tiredly as soon as she had picked up.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I reassured her. "It was a lot more pleasant then what I thought it would be. Anyway, can't we talk about something else? I haven't had many opportunities to have a decent conversation with many people around here without it being related to this crap." I muttered.

Renee chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's doing your head in sweetie."

"Too right."

"So tell me about your doctor." She asked. "He called me last night, he's got a nice voice, I bet he's handsome too. Is he single?"

"He's got kids mom." I muttered. "And he was probably married along time ago." I only assumed the last bit. That subject hadn't come up in one of Edward's and I's conversations.

Renee laughed over the phone. "I was joking honey. I've got Phil." I heard her sigh over the phone. "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too mom, but I'll see you soon."

She sighed. "Maybe I should fly down for your first couple of rounds of chemo. I feel like a bad mother."

"Your only a bad mother if I want you here."

Renee laughed. "Nice to know you feel that way about me."

"You know what I mean." I muttered yawning. "I'm fine with you not being here."

"Maybe I should come down." Renee mused over the phone.

I sighed. "Honestly, mom, I'm perfectly fine here."

"I hope your fathers looking after you."

"He is. He doesn't even appreciate my jokes about it."

"Maybe I should come down." She sighed again. "I'm sure Phil won't mind, he's busy with work. You must be bored by yourself. I know you haven't told any of your friends."

"It'll scare them off mom. They'll freak out." I sighed.

"I care about you baby."  
"Yeah, I know mom." I yawned a little louder.

"I'll let you go. I want my little girl to get all the rest she can."

"Sure mom." I yawned. "Bye."

"Bye baby." She replied as she hung up.

I smiled and closed my eyes placing the phone back on the cradle. I saw the eyes of Edward Cullen staring back at me, the way he was in my truck earlier... I picked the phone back up calling the stations number, sure to get my dad there. Sure to get the likes of Edward Cullen off my mind if only for a while.

**Edward Cullen.**

I couldn't find Bella anywhere, and whilst walking down a corridor I was sure I was walking down only a quarter of an hour before, I heard her voice coming from a room. I walked up to the room, pressing my ear against the door, till deciding that I needed to see her, and that she was fine till I could reassure myself she wasn't hurt.

"I thought you were meant to be reassuring me, not the other way round." I could see Bella smirk at my father in a joking manner as I spied on them through small gaps between the blinds.

Carlisle sighed running a hand through his hair as he wrote on his clipboard, before looking back up to Bella, a worried smile on his face. "You take this too well." Bella simply shrugged, Carlisle sighed as he sat on the bed next to her. "I want to make sure you get better Bella, your an important patient, and one of my favourites. The hassle I get off some of the others." He chuckled.

"Yeah right, your saying that to make me feel better about always having to be here... or it's emotional blackmail to get me to be nicer to you. Hard to choose which one though."She laughed as she tapped her chin grinning.

She winced in pain a few seconds after, Carlisle catching the face she made. "Give me a number Bella." He ordered.

"Seven." She muttered looking defeated.

"Finally a rational response." Carlisle muttered laughing awkwardly. Bella smiled. "I'll send a nurse in." He smiled as he got up to move.

"Who painted the room?" Bella asked, noting the light purple walls. A colour paint Alice had given Emmett when he was given his punishment. She said it was a nice calming colour, and would suit a hospital room better then any other.

"My son, Emmett, as a punishment."

"Jeeze, you make me feel like a right pain in the backside." She commented.

"Your anything but." Carlisle chuckled. "The colour makes a difference to the normal colour, I thought you'd get a little bored with plain white walls."

"Your right." She smiled. "Tell him I said thanks."

He rolled his eyes getting up. "Way to feed my sons ego." He laughed. "I'll pass it on. Next time your in pain, I need you to tell me so I can make this easier for you. I'd hate for your father to shoot me for neglecting you." He chuckled as he left the room, closing the door behind him. He turned to walk where I was staring in the window, till he noticed me standing in front of him. "Hey son." He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Got bored I guess."

"Edward." He stated, in a way as if he knew what I was up to. I sighed and walked off down the corridor, Carlisle following me. "You know you shouldn't go around snooping like that, especially in a hospital. I could get into trouble."

"That's different. I needed to see her." I mumbled. "Is she all right?"

"She's good." He replied and walked up to the nurses desk. "Can you give Miss Swan another shot of morphine." He handed over a couple of pieces of paper and came back to me, returning to the emergency room.

"Aren't you going to tell me what she's doing in that room?" I asked.

He stopped and stared at me. "You know I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"Not like anyone will find out." I complained.

"She will." He replied. "Don't make me get angry with you Edward."

"Fine." I grumbled turning back around towards where Bella's room was whilst Carlisle went off to tend to other patients. I knocked gently on Bella's door, opening it after the fourth time after she hadn't answered to me. "Bella?" I called softly, searching until my eyes landed on her asleep on the bed. I smiled as I walked over to her, brushing her hair out of her face. She truly was beyond beautiful. I loved everything about her, the way she just _was_. And I knew I was falling for her bad.

**Reviews are appreciated.**

_A/N Poll up for the ending of this story._


	4. Realisations

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Three: Realisation.**_

**Edward Cullen.**

"I'm home." Carlisle called as we all heard the front door close.

Esme smiled pulling his dinner out the microwave. "Just in time."

"Great." He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek and sitting down at the table with the rest of us.

"Wasn't expecting you home for another four hours."

Carlisle smiled. "Someone pulled out last minute."

"Good day?" Esme asked over dinner.

"Very." He smiled. "

Emmett looked up from his plate. "What's wrong with the kid anyway?"

"Yeah, _dad,_ what _is _wrong with her?" I accused. "And she's not a kid."

Carlisle glared at me. "You know I'm not allowed to say that." He spoke pointedly to me.

"Screw you." I muttered under my breathe.

I glared at him and got up leaving the table. I couldn't take any bullshit of anyone, I'd had enough in my life. "What's his problem?" Emmett laughed.

"I bet it's girl problems." I heard Alice trill off as I ran up the stairs.

"DEFINETLY BIPOLAR." Emmett shouted for my benefit. I rolled my eyes clenching and unclenching my fists together. _Assholes._

I slammed the door to my room, turning around to rest my head on it, before punching it with my hand. As I pulled back I could see the blood on my fist from the impact, as well as the crack where I'd hit the door. What's a little blood anyway? I looked back at the crack in the door, sighing. I'd have to get something to cover it up. I hated upsetting Esme. She was my mother figure after all. I closed my eyes as my head hit the pillow.

***

I got up out of bed, sprinting down the stairs, running straight into Carlisle in the kitchen. "In a rush?"

I shrugged, "People tend to do that when they're late."

"Oh." Carlisle smiled. "So... are you going to tell me what last night was about?"

"No." I grabbed a banana, and took a swig of the milk straight out the bottle.

Carlisle put down his newspaper. "I'm your dad, you can talk to me about it." He insisted.

"Your not my dad." I accused. "Stop thinking you are. My dads dead. Stop fucking thinking your something your not." I growled, punching the counter top with my hand, my knuckles bleeding against the impact of my fist and the marble counter. I grumbled profanities to myself whilst I cleaned up my hand, all whilst Carlisle kept quiet, not making another sound.

I grabbed my bag off the side when I was finished, and slamming the front door as I left. I didn't know what the sudden fit of rage was about. Carlisle was probably wondering if he should get me a psychiatrist right about now. I laughed humourlessly to myself as I blasted out old rock sounds, trying to tune out the constant internal banter in my head.

My Volvo swerved into a space in the parking lot neatly. I laughed, thinking that if Tyler could ever accomplish something like that, I'd start debating whether pigs could actually fly. I ran into my first class, a few minutes after the bell, smiling apologetically at the teacher and taking my seat.

I grinned at lunch as I got there early, seating myself at a table no one ever usually sat, waiting for Bella, so I could call her over to talk to me.

"Is this seat taken?" Lauren asked, attempting to flirt.

"Yes." I smiled tightly at her, trying to keep from rolling my eyes at her, she could be so ridiculous at times.

"Oh, Edward, play fair."

"I'm waiting for someone." I muttered. "Would you please mind leaving me alone? I'm not exactly in a great mood." Truth was, I never _was _in the mood for people like her... or her sluttish friends that threw themselves at every living thing with a dick.

Lauren walked off, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. I rolled my eyes. How low could she go? Tart. I snorted to myself. I couldn't stand the girls in this school. Aside from Alice and Angela. My sister and best friend, and now Bella. The girl I was no doubt crazy about.

I spotted Bella, and grinned at her, waving her over.

"Hey." I smiled. "Sit with me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Sure." She smiled at me as she placed down a bottle of soda, an apple and a plate of fries.

"You good?" I smiled at her.

She nodded. "You?"

"Could be better." I shrugged.

I watched the way she kept her eyes on the edge of the table, not attempting to eat her lunch. "Not hungry?" I asked.

She looked down, at the apple and soda. "Not today." She noted my empty space in front of me. "You?"

I nearly laughed out loud. I'd been so preoccupied with thoughts about Bella, that I had somehow forgotten to get something to eat for myself. I nicked one of her chips, winking at her. "A little."

She pushed the plate towards me. "You can have them, I'm not in the mood."

Inwardly I frowned. Didn't she know how skinny she was? What would a few chips do to her? It would do her some good if anything. I cocked my head to the side, smiling at her. It was now or never. The more time I spent with Bella, the more I was attracted to her. I might as well start now, sooner _is_ better than later. "Would you like to go out this weekend

She frowned. "I don't know. I'm a little busy."

"It's OK if you don't want to."  
She shook her head quickly. "No. It's not that. If I could. I would." She smiled a little, resting her hand on the table. "Your a good friend."

Friend. I smiled back at her, resting a hand on top of hers. "So how's your first week in Forks been?"

She grinned evilly. "Well, I've already very nearly been killed by a van, if I'd gotten out of my truck. You know, if you didn't come into my truck yesterday morning, I'd of probably been getting out, and Tyler would of totalled me. Thank you, Edward."

"Glad that my annoying self can be of your assistance" I chuckled.

"Your not annoying. I enjoy your company." She whispered, as she noticed we'd been drawing closer towards each other. She moved backwards a little, blinking to herself.

The end of lunch bell rang, breaking us both from each others gazes, as we both quickly got ready for our next lesson.

Bella rested her head on her arms, groaning, as Mr Banner droned on. I looked back at her, and heard her groaning again, in a way you did when you felt seriously ill. "Don't you feel well?" I asked, placing a hand on her forehead. I could feel it burning up. "You've got a fever, you should go home. Take some ibuprofen."

Bella's face looked panicked as her head shot up and she pressed a hand to her head. "Shit." She muttered, and called Mr. Banner over, requesting to go to the nurses room.

"I'll take you." I insisted, taking her bag from her, and helping her out the door.

"I'm fine Edward, just go back to class."  
"I want to help."  
She sighed heavily. "I should of eaten more at lunch."

"Not eating doesn't give you a fever."

She glared at me. "If your not going to go back to class and leave me alone, I advise you to shut up." She growled.

I gulped, turning to face the path. As we entered the nurses office, Bella had requested to be allowed to leave school, for some reason that I didn't know. Bella and the nurse had talked in hushed tones, far too quiet for my ears to hear.

Bella smiled at the nurse, as she headed off school campus.

"I'll drive you home." I offered, letting my arm rest on her shoulders. I smiled, I'd store away the feeling of it for later to night, to muse about how good it felt to be so close to her.

"I think I can make it to my truck from here." Bella muttered, as we entered the parking lot, flicking away my arm that was around her shoulders.

I sighed. "I'm just trying to help. I don't like seeing people sick."

Bella turned away from me, her eyes watering.

"Tell me what's wrong, I'll make it better."

She turned to me her eyes softening, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks.

"I don't know why your ignoring me Bella."

"Maybe you can't make me better." She hissed at me, her eyes beginning to turn redder. "Maybe I just don't want to speak to you?"

"We were fine before, weren't we?" I replied. "I thought we were friends?"

She turned around and opened her truck door open. "Just leave me alone, Edward." She growled not looking at me. I watched as she slammed her truck door shut, sparks of rust coming off from it, and drove off.

I kicked angrily at the ground as I turned around heading back to class. I could tell today was going to be a long day.

**Bella Swan.**

I sighed heavily as Carlisle finally came into the room, and checked me over, making sure I was still good. "I think I want to try and get this done as fast as possible Bella. You can go back to your normal life without missing out on school."

"Good idea." I mumbled, resting an arm over my forehead, watching Carlisle bustle about the small hospital room, his facial expression odd."

"Take some more of the medication if you need it."

I cocked my head to one side. "You seem a little out of character today."

"I just need to learn when to leave people be." He sighed. "I think I've upset the person."

"I'm sure whoever it is knows you don't mean any harm." I assured.

"It's complicated." He smiled weakly, tapping on the IV as the liquid began to flow. "It can be interpreted to this particular person in many ways, Bella. He doesn't see things like the rest of us."

I frowned. "If its bugging you that much, why don't you just say sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't work with him. I think he sees it as bad news."

"Oh." I mumbled confused.

Carlisle gave me a more genuine smile. "I'll come back to check up on you in a bit. We're short staffed at the moment."

"'kay." I closed my eyes, letting my head sink into the hospital pillow.

I heard him shift about a little till the noise stopped. "I'm going to have to make you stay overnight Bella. Just till the fever goes down."

I groaned at the news. "Waheyyyyy." I muttered sarcastically.

Carlisle chuckled, and left the room.

**Edward Cullen.**

I opened the front door grumpily. Spying Emmett, Esme and Alice sat on the couch watching the television. All of them giving me a curious look as I closed the door.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked. "Your normally home before us, and you wasn't in your last class."

I shrugged. "Took a ride."

They all gave each other a look, then back at me before their eyes flickered back to the screen again.

I continued into the kitchen as I grabbed a cartoon of milk and the box of chocolate nesquik, heading upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed, pouring the chocolate powder into the milk, before putting the lid back on and shaking it so it mixed together. I gulped down a few mouthfuls of the chocolatey good stuff, wiping my mouth on the back of my sleeve, feeling the slightest bit happier. I lay down on my bed, resting my head at the foot of it. I could feel tears begin to sting my eyes. What had I even done to Bella Swan in the first place? Or maybe she could see how attracted to her I was.

"Come in." I grumbled, at the sound of my bedroom door being knocked on.

Esme appeared, smiling carefully at me, and sitting on the edge of my bed by my head. "You all right?" She asked.

"Could be worse." I mumbled into my comforter.

"You've upset Carlisle." Esme smiled sadly whilst she ran her fingers maternally through my hair.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "I've had a bad day, Esme. I'll tell him how sorry I am. I just can't right now."

"OK." She smiled down at me, she sighed, letting a moment of silence pass through the room. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

I shook my head, sighing heavily. "It's just... It doesn't matter."

"It's a girl." Esme smiled, and cocked her head to the side, smiling. "Lucky girl she is too."

"It's not like that." I mumbled softly.

Esme sat cross legged on my bed. "Tell me about it." She encouraged.

I shook my head. "No point."

"Things will work out for you Edward, they all ways do. You deserve to be happy." She smiled.

I flipped over onto my back. "Thank you, mom."

Esme gave me a small smile. "Your still like that little eight year old boy I remember. The one that looked so lost." I smiled sadly back at her, she motioned towards the big bottle of chocolate milkshake on the floor with her chin. "I remember the first night you stayed here with us, I found you sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with a bottle of milk and a box of nesquik powder, half of it spilt on the floor, and you were crying, because you wanted your mommy to make you milkshake."

"Like she always would when I was unhappy." I whispered, draping my arm over my eyes so she wouldn't see me crying. "But she was gone," I continued. "and she wasn't coming back."

Esme lifted my arm from my eyes, so she could look me straight in the eye at she spoke to me. "I'm positive she'd want you to be happy, Edward. She would all ways tell me how much of a little solider you'd been while she was sick. Trying to help her, and nurse her back to health, all by yourself."

I sat up, and hugged Esme, whilst she rubbed my back. "God I'm such a mommy's boy." I laughed quietly.

"Just try to be the happy young man your mom all ways wanted you to grow up to be." She replied as I let go off her, and she left the room quietly, stopping at the door hesitantly. "If you don't come down for dinner I'll bring some up for you."

"Thank you mom." I smiled gratefully, thankful I didn't end up in some home and was instead taken in by an amazing woman like Esme. She gave me one last smile and left me to my own accords.

I lay in bed, for the rest of the evening replaying over memories off my birth mother till Esme came up to give me my dinner and left me in peace again.

I quickly ran down the stairs, making light work of cleaning the plate and leaving it on the dry rack before sprinting back up the stairs, grateful I didn't run into anyone on the way. I sat on my bed, my laptop catching my eye. I grabbed it, happy to find a distraction from the depression that was willing to take over me.

After reading through my emails, I opened up a new page, and typed in six simple words;

_thin, bruises, weight-loss, fever, pale _and _nosebleed, _then clicked search. I read the first thing that came up:

_**Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia (ALL) Symptoms :**_

_I'd seen that word before; Leukemia. When I was about seven or eight, I wasn't too sure. Then it all clicked together. _I stopped reading. I should of known before. It was the same as my biological mother. Know I understood. My own mother had acted the same way when she knew. I closed down my laptop setting it on the end of my bed, and rolled over to look up at the ceiling. I remembered when my mum was given the news. And when she died. As I lay up in bed, only one thing was stuck in my mind, replaying over and over again; Bella had cancer.

**Reviews.... pretty please.**

_A/N how good was new moon!_


	5. Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Four: Faith**_

**Edward Cullen.**

I grabbed my shoes from under my head, slipping them on and running down the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realised Emmett was sitting on the sofa staring at me as if I was mental.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I turned around to face him, scuffing my feet on the carpet. "Out."

He grinned. "Is this part of your whole depressed state going on, as of lately?"

"I'm not depressed." I grumbled.

"So where are you going?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I need to get out."

"I'll come with. I don't want mom freaking out if she finds out it's just you gone, without a reason."

"No." I ordered. "Stay. I'll write Esme a note. She'll understand."

Emmett shrugged. "Your funeral. People don't tend to be going out at one in the morning on a school night."

"People don't tend to be awake at one in the morning on a school night." I snapped back.

"Grumpy aren't we. Let's hope you get laid soon." He smirked.

"Fuck you." I grumbled,.

"What ever you say, gay boy." Emmett teased.

"I'm not fucking gay." I hissed, storming over to Emmett where he was laid out on the couch, his head lolling up against the cushions.

"You know you are. Girls throw themselves at you and you haven't screwed one of them. Let alone kiss."

"I'm not fucking gay!" I shouted angrgily, my fist clenching up and automatically hitting him in the face.

Emmett laughed. "You've got a good punch... that was manly. Too shame your gay."

I growled at him, kicking him in the balls, snatching my key from the side table and leaving.

**Bella Swan.**

"I just hope I don't have to die in this room." I laughed out loud truthfully.

Carlisle gave me a shocked look. "Your father wouldn't be too happy if he heard that."

I simply sighed running a hand through my hair. "Still true though. I'm not that much of a big deal. This whole thing doesn't need a big fuss made over it." I gestured to myself in one motion with my hand.

"Promise me something. No more blunt jokes."

"I'll do my best." I sighed. "What else can I do to entertain myself?"

"Charlie said you like to read." He stated. "What kind of books do you enjoy reading?"

"Mostly the classics." I smiled. "Anything by Jane Austen is always great, but I'm not really a fussy reader."

"A fan of the classics, great. I'll bring in some books from home for you to read."

"Oh, no no no, I don't want you to have to make a fuss over me. It's really unnecessary."

Carlisle sighed, smiling at me. "I have a load of books at home I hardly get time to read. At least if I borrow them to you, you can tell me if they're worth reading or not. You'll be doing me a favour." He insisted, then closed the cap of my port screwing the lid back on securely. "Do you want me to call someone for you? Your likely to get lonely by yourself." I made a start to complain but he held his hand up. "It'll be no trouble, and I heard Charlie was dealing with some incident involving tourists"

"This early in the morning?"

Carlisle shrugged. "It happened late last night actually."

"Oh." I mumbled, yawning.

Carlisle frowned. "Get some sleep."

"Meh." I grumbled as he left, and began scratching at my hospital gown, bored out of my mind already. A quick knock on the door got me curious, then followed by a familiar head, topped with bronze hair... I stopped my daydreaming. "Fuck off." I grumbled at him.

He stepped inside quietly, closing the door. He gave me a small smile. "I'm not stupid. I know why your here."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what makes you so sure your right?"

His eyes softened at me. "Because I lost my mom to cancer."

My breathe hitched in my throat. "I'm so sorry, Edward I-"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. She's gone now, she isn't coming back, Bella." He looked at the floor, then back to me. "I want to help you. Even if I can't help you the way Carlisle can."

I gulped. As if I didn't feel bad enough for the way I'd treated Edward earlier, he decided to keep being nice to me, instead of shouting at me of how much of a total bitch I was being to him.

**Edward Cullen.**

I took her silence as my chance to get closer, and sit on the plastic covered chair near the bed. "What's on your mind?" I smiled. She shook her head, then opened her mouth and closed it again. "Cat got your tongue?" I winked, feeling a little better.

Bella giggled. "Shouldn't you be home?"

"Couldn't sleep. Busy thinking about you actually." I admitted.

"Oh." Bella looked down at her fingers, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... for earlier. I didn't mean to be rude to you. I just thought it was what was best not to make any close friends." Bella whispered softly. "_Just in case._"

I smiled sadly. "I understand." I placed a hand on top of Bellas, stopping it from fidgeting. "I promise I'll be here for you Bella. I couldn't help my mum as much as I would of liked, but I'll try my very hardest for you, Bella."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Was my simple reply as I swept a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

**Emmett Cullen.**

I sat down at the breakfast bar grinning as I sipped on coffee. It'd keep me awake, especially since I'd only gotten a few hours sleep last night. It makes sense when there's a movie marathon of the best films of all time.

"Oh my!" Esme gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"Edward punched me." I grinned. "But I don't think you'll be getting any grandchildren of me, courtesy of Edward." I added seriously.

"What did you do now?" She scolded.

I scowled. "Can't I get punched without there being a reason?" Esme shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Where _is_ Edward." Esme asked, sliding a plate with a bacon and egg bagel towards me.

I laughed remembering Edward's face last night; Priceless. I looked back down to my plate used to be, frowning. "What the f-"

"Edward." Esme scolded, smiling. "I'll get you another."

"Stupid pixie." I grumbled, poking Alice in the side as she began eating _my _food.

"Your fat enough."

"I'm not fat! It's all muscle!" I stated. "What's a seventeen year old stuck in an eight year old's body going to do? Midget."

"Emmett." Esme warned. I sighed, and took the new plate off Esme, thanking her. "You didn't tell me, where's Edward?

"He went out last night, 'bout half one-ish I think."

"What were you doing up at that time?"Alice accused.

"The Godfather was on."

"We have it on DVD." Alice muttered.

I shrugged. "I'll do what I want, I'm not going to listen to a little pixie."

"Emmett." Esme scolded again. "Be nice to your sister."

"Except my mom...." I smirked. I stretched my arms behind my back. "I think Gaylord went out do deal drugs or something."

Esme raised an eyebrow at me. "Edward's gay?" She frowned disbelievingly. "Bu-"

"Probably." I interrupted. "_I_ wouldn't be surprised."

Alice stuck a hand across my mouth. "He's not... you know he likes that girl, mom."

Esme narrowed her eyes at me. "Your right."

She sat down on the chair opposite us, resting her head in her hands. "Mom, are you all right?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me, smiling, her eyes watering, and nodded. "I just worry about you lot." She whispered. Alice got up from her seat, dumping her empty plate in the sink and wrapping her boney little arms around mom. "Thank you. Both of you." She smiled, kissing Alice's forehead. Alice grinned, and pulled a face at me, one we'd used to do when we were younger when mom would give one of us attention when the other one was left out. "Emmett, I want you to have a talk with Edward. Make sure he's all right."

"'kay, I'll do anything for my mom." I winked at her kissing her forehead and giving her a hug. "We should get going."

"Good idea." Alice smiled, as we got ready to leave.

"Tell me when the douche bag gets home." I called over my shoulder as Alice and I left for school. I grinned to myself when Alice elbowed me in the side, not hurting a bit.

**Carlisle Cullen.**

I whistled to myself as I entered the staff room, drinking several cups of coffee. I got a few curious glances of some of the other doctors and nurses in there, which I turned back to them, grinning. Who knew a cup of coffee could brighten someone's day?

Apparently it did, exceptionally so. I knew I'd end up sleeping all through my day off, something that happened often on days off.

I spied a few gossip magazines on the table, those kept people busy, didn't they? But I didn't think Bella was much of a gossip magazine person. Well... at least it'd be _something_ for her to do, but changed my mind as I noticed a battered copy of '_Mansfeild Park' _on the side.

I opened Bella's rooms door, greeted by silly banter of teenagers followed by their laughter. I grinned as I realised Edward with Bella, both of them smiling hugely.

"Hey, I haven't died of boredom yet." Bella giggled. Edward threw her a disbelieving look, to which she gave him a little smile back.

"Oh, good. I thought you'd humoured the curtains enough that they'd learnt to laugh in the time that I was gone." Bella giggled a little. "Arm up." Bella made a face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to sniff it if that's what your thinking." Edward smirked at Bella as I put the thermometer under her arm, and put her arm back down.

"Thought you were never meant to get attached to cancer patients?" Edward teased.

I smiled, dumping the book on the side table. "Found it lying around the staff room. Looks like it's been left." I took the thermometer, checking her temperature, still a little too high for my liking. I sighed, then smiled at her again. "If he starts to bother you, just call security." I chuckled.

"Yeah, real funny." Edward muttered sarcastically.

I laughed leaving them in peace, a smile on my face to finally see my son smile properly again. I hadn't seen it in years. Esme would without a doubt also be happy. I had to admit, even though Esme would of somehow persuaded Edward to apologise to me, nothing could have me happier than to see him smiling properly again.

**Emmett Cullen.**

"Did you see gay boy today?" I turned to face Alice in the back as my Jeep hummed to life. I waited for it to warm up a little. Alice _always_ would complain about it being cold.

"Nope."

"Rose?"

"No."

I frowned. "Where the fuck is he?"

"Gay sex." Rosalie laughed. "Probably for sextra credit. His biology teacher wasn't in today. Mr Banner is _always_ in school." She added.

I flung an arm around her shoulders. "I like the way you think, baby." I winked at her, before taking her lips in mine, as we both moaned in each others mouths.

"LALALALALALALALAALALA." Alice sang in the back of the car, her hands over her ears as she closed her eyes shut.

I flicked her forehead, before turning around and speeding out the parking lot. I was in a good mood for teasing people today, and Edward was going to face my wrath when I got home.

**Reviews.... pretty please.**

_o.O how fast was that update?_


	6. Diplomacy

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Five: Diplomacy**_

**Emmett Cullen.**

I dropped Rosalie off at her house, reminding myself to go over to hers later. Seeing her toy about with cars was hot, better than spending yet another evening whilst we all walked around trying not to upset Edward.

"!" I shouted into the empty house.

"You know Rosalie would threaten to cut your balls off if you used that annoying voice whilst she was around."

"Rosalie thinks I'm cute." I smirked, holding my nose high.

Alice scoffed. "She's blonde. What else can I say?"

I walked into the kitchen. "Where's the grumpy old douche bag today? Let me guess, he pulled a sicky. Your too soft on him. "

"He wasn't at school?"

"Nopeeeeee."

Esme frowned. "And he hasn't been home since the early hours of the morning?"

"Who cares?" I muttered taking a bite into an apple on the side. "Not like anyone really likes him or anything..."

"Don't be mean."

"Why's everyone walking around on eggshells with him?" I asked, "He's nothing special."

Esme scowled at me. "Don't talk about your brother like that. You know he's had a hard time."

I laughed humourlessly. "You should ask Carlisle to set him up with some kind of therapist, could do him some good. I mean... ever since his mom died, he's been a moody shit, then as of some time last week he starts acting like a normal person, and now he's gone back to his old ways."

Esme glared at me. "So your telling me that you wouldn't be upset if I was the one that died?"

"No... that's not what I meant mo-"

"Go to your room Emmett. Your grounded. I'm going to call your father, see if he's seen Edward."

I sighed heavily climbing the stairs to my bedroom. Well, at least I had a lot to do in there, I wouldn't be getting bored any time soon.

**Alice Cullen.**

I drummed my fingers on the kitchen table as my mom cooked. Her way of letting off steam. She was always happier when she was cooking, and hardly ever denied anyone what they wanted when she was in her happy place.

"Mom." I smiled innocently, even though her back was turned to me.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I have some money?" I asked innocently.

"Why?"

"Well, urrr... my card kinda of... died out on me."

Esme spun around, her expression fierce. "Do you need to be reminded how much you borrowed off of us last month? More than Edward spends in a year."

"That's because Edwards a reta-"

"He's your brother Alice, show a little respect." I rolled my eyes. I would, when he decided he wasn't going to be such a grumpy shit any more.

"Fine. Can I?"

Esme narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't even try it young lady. I've already grounded that one upstairs, don't make me start on you."

"All because of Edward." I mumbled quietly so my mom couldn't hear.

Esme sighed heavily. "I _can_ hear you." She turned around and began cooking again. "You don't understand what stuff Edwards been through."

"Mom I do! The point is that he's always sulking about it... well not always, you know what I mean? One minute he's being OK with us, then the next he's all weird on us again." I muttered.

"He's been through a lot, Alice."

"I _know_. I'm just saying it's not right for him to be like this... Elizabeth died _years_ ago."

Esme turned the hob off and came to sit in the chair opposite me, looking at me seriously. "That's not the point. It would have been different if I was the one that died and not her. Edward had already witnessed his father dying before his eyes, and then his mom." "Elizabeth and I were close friends Alice. She told me how bad Edward was when his dad died."

"Oh." I mouthed slowly.

Esme raised her eyebrows to show she was right. "Just try and be nice to him. I think he's having more trouble with someone at school."

"He hasn't spoken to anyone at school except for that Bella girl who's so distant from everyone, I don't think she even realises it, they're perfect for each other." I chuckled.

Esme shook her head, and grabbed her cell as it began to ring. "Carlisle?" She answered. "No. I'm fine, but have you seen Edward at all, I mean he hasn't bee-" She paused, breathing out a big breathe. "Edward helping patients at the hospital?" Esme raised an eyebrow at me, to which I shrugged at. Esme frowned again. "Tell him I want him home tonight. The three of us should sit down and have a talk." I rolled my eyes. Probably one of those talks they made Edward have to try and make him not be such a grumpy douche bag, never worked.

I got up from my seat, stealing one of Esme's muffins she'd just baked, running up the stairs before she could say anything. I swung open Emmett's door. "I've got newsssssssss" I announced. "Gay boy has been helping people at the hospital."

"People with broken arms?" Emmett laughed. "What's he doing, giving them pleasure? Sounds like him."

I flopped backwards onto Emmett's bed, grinning. "They're having another 'special' talk with Edward. Should be interesting today, don't you think?"

Emmett smirked. "Always is."

**Bella Swan.**

I looked over towards Edward, seriously. "Edward, promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" I asked, holding out my little finger, biting my lip to stop the massive smile spreading across my face.

He chuckled, as we hooked fingers, him giving me a jolt of electricity as our skin made contact again. "Pinkie promise." He sighed.

"Shouldn't you go home now?" I asked after a while.

He smiled sadly, looking down at the bed covers. "You want me to go?"

"No. But... wont your family be missing you?"

"Probably not."

I frowned. "I'd miss you."

"Why?"

"We're friends now." I grinned. "Your my favourite friend."

Edward smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Best friend?"

I giggled, and gave him a hug. "Fo' shizz mo'fo." Edward joined in laughing at my stupidity.

**Alice Cullen.**

"What happened to you?" Carlisle asked, tilting Emmett's head backwards to get a better look at the bruise on his face.

"Edward."  
"Oh." Carlisle sighed. "He's in a happy mood today, don't put him down."

"Yeah right." Emmett scoffed. "And pigs can fly!" I giggled quietly so no one could hear.

Just then, Edward walked in the front door, grinning. I pulled a funny face at him, he simply rolled his eyes, and gave Esme a big hug. "Hey mom."

Edward let go of Esme, to show Esme grinning hugely, looking as if she was going to cry. I rolled my eyes at Emmett. Esme never looked like that when her biological children was happy.

Emmett and I watched in silence as the three of them headed upstairs, Emmett and I staying put for once. It used to be our favourite form of entertainment, listening to Esme and Carlisle attempt to make the emo happy. Never going to happen.

**Edward Cullen.**

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I don't know what made me say those things to you. Your a great dad." I said quietly, twiddling my thumbs together.

He shrugged, smiling. "It's fine."

"It's not, and what I did to Emmett, I'm sorry for that too."

Esme wrapped her arms around me. "It doesn't matter, we just want you to be happy."

"Exactly, son." Carlisle smiled as he squeezed my shoulders, and tilted his head to the side. "You seem to of made my patients day."

I grinned. "Glad I could help."

"You need sleep, those bags under your eyes look bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes dad." Carlisle smiled a little. "Can I go?" He nodded his head. I grinned leaving them and running upstairs to my room, making sure to lock the door behind me. I flipped open my cell, my fingers flying across the keypad.

**Wuu2, best friend?**

**E :D**

I smiled at how sad it sounded after repeating it to myself in my head. It'd do. I couldn't think of anything better. I hit send and flopped my head back into my pillow, smiling to the ceiling.

**Reviews (L)**

_Sorry for the really SHIT ending for 'When losing is winning' if you read my authors note you'll Know I wasn't in a good mood, but FUCK THAT, :D I'm in a great mood, that bad mood was pointless, because all is good! :) Basically, (I CANT STOP TELLING PEOPLE THIS STORY) we had an early Christmas for my sister, but all this crazy shit happened, cut a long story short, she's all good now, as good as she can get anyway. Best present, EVER, & second best present ever, my brother gave me a present the other day, a hospital mask with a cock drawn in the mouth to look like it's in my mouth._

_Anyway, I know people are disappointed with the ending of that story, I might re-do it. :) Or get my sister to write it, she's a lot better._

_Sach! x_


	7. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Six: Confusion**_

**Charlie Swan.**

I'd made Bella dinner when she'd come home. Something I was proud of. I'd never known how to cook, I had a phone and a pizza menu, why would I need to learn? But from what I've read about cancer patients, it isn't in their best interests to be eating all that unhealthy food. So I'd been given cooking lessons from some of the people willing to teach me. It'd taken me a while, and I still burnt food every know and then, but it was still edible.

My daughter sat on the couch, curled up, a throw wrapped around her as she sat there smiling down into her lap.

"What are you smiling about?" I noted, nodding my head in the direction of her cell phone.

She smiled a little. "My new best friend."

"Oh." I smiled back at her, happy she'd made friends, before curiosity got the better of me. I _did_ have a right to know what was going on in her life after all, I was her father, I didn't want her getting into any funny business. "Who is she, then?"

"He." She replied her eyes locked on her cell as she replied.

"He? Who?" I asked, I knew some of the boys in this town where no gooders. I didn't want my daughter hanging around with people like that. She was ill, she didn't need to get treated like shit from boys who only wanted one thing.

She looked up, smiling. "Edward Cullen. Dr. Cullen's son."

I sighed in relief. He was a good kid, if you knew how tough his life was before he was adopted by the Cullen's. Not even I knew the whole story, and and I have spoken on several occasions. "Good kid." Bella just nodded her head and continued texting, or whatever it was kids did on those things. "You going to invite him over?" Maybe if I knew the way he acted around Bella, I wouldn't have to worry about him being like other boys in this town, but from gossip that travelled around, I'd heard he 'd never looked twice at any girl.

She shrugged. "Maybe, I guess? Not soon though, I have doctors appointments and homework to catch up on."

"Does he know? About th-"

"Yep." She smiled popping the p. Her face saddened a little. "He told me about his mother, she died of cancer." She looked up to me, her eyes watering.

I gave her a little smile back, knowing she was thinking about something else entirely. "Carlisle is a good doctor. Best one I've ever met." I assured her.

She stood up after a while. "I'm going to call it a night."

"Night Bells."

"Love you dad."

"Love you too." I smiled.

**Edward Cullen.**

"I'm completely fine Carlisle." I could hear her voice from one of the rooms down the corridor.

As I neared the room I heard scooting around of what sounded like a chair on linoleum. "Give me a number."

"Eight... maybe nine."

"Why didn't you say something!" Carlisle asked exasperated.

"Hey,." I smiled as I entered the room, I sat down in my favourite place. "giving Carlisle a hard time, huh?" I teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "He's being difficult."

Carlisle laughed. "She was in pain. Wouldn't tell me how bad it was." He smirked at Bella as she frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Edward, aren't doctors meant to be _nice_ to their patients."

I cocked my head to the side. "Go on..." I insisted, I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"And would you consider it nice for your doctor to drug you up all the time? All those nasty needles." Bella shivered.

Carlisle glared at her mockingly. "Do you want me to get the nurse in here? You know, the one who unsympathetic and will make it hurt?"

"No." She squeaked. I laughed, causing Bella to glare at me. "_You_ are meant to be my friend." She wiggled finger angrily at me. "Your meant to stick up for me. It's what best friends do."

I put my hands up in surrender. "I've only just walked through the door!" I chuckled.

Carlisle smirked leaving us to our playful banter. Bella looked down, pouting. "Don't I even get a hug?"

"You were mean to me." I turned my nose up at her playfully. "I don't see you coming to give me a hug."

"Fine I will." She argued back, the sound of bed sheets being kicked off.

"No wait, don't get up." I insisted.

"Too late." She smirked, seating herself in the small gap on the same chair as me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I did the same. She sighed, not bothering to unwrap her arms. "I miss hugging." She replied.

I smiled. "I'll hug you whenever you want a hug."

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder. "How was school?"

"Same old, same old." I laughed. "You know how much of annoying shits people are in that school."

Bella giggled quietly. "Better than sitting with a loser in the hospital."

"Your not a loser. Your my best friend. My friends are no where near losers." I looked down at her. "All two of them."

"Two?" She frowned.

I smiled. "You, and my teddy bear." I chuckled, earning Bella to laugh.

We both stopped talking for a while. "I start chemo next week." She whispered.

"Scared?" She nodded, dropping her head back onto my shoulder. I rubbed her shoulder, holding her against me. My stomach doing little flips in my stomach from being so close to the girl I liked. "I'll look after you."

"You best." She smiled, leaning away to punch my shoulder, before getting back up onto her bed, lying the wrong way round, with her little dainty legs up in the air where her head would normally rest. "I'll have no one to talk to when I'm all bald and ugly. Forget the latter. I already am, close enough anyway."

I frowned. "Your not ugly. Far from it, trust me."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Your my friend, you _have_ to be nice to me."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. Bella smirked.

"Try it. Be mean to me."

"Why would I do that?"

Bella smiled. "Your too nice to me." She looked at me. "Answer one thing honestly though, aren't you bored?"

I shook my head. "This is the most interaction with anyone I've had since my mom died."

"How old were you when she died?"

"Eight. She had breast cancer. Esme did too at the time, Carlisle's wife. She promised my mom she'd look after me when she'd gone." I smiled sadly.

Bella kept her eyes locked on mine. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I bet she was an amazing woman."

"She was." I agreed smiling a little, holding back my tears of the painful memories it brought to think about my mother. I sighed, rubbing my eyes discreetly. "The past is the past." I whispered. "I can't change it now. But I'll make sure your better."

Bella smiled. "Playing doctors now are we?" I chuckled a little, running a hand through my hair, feeling nervous as she kept her eyes on me. "Promise me one thing though. Promise you won't get too close to me?"

"I promise." I smiled, my throat feeling thick.

**Bella Swan.**

I flipped back over so I was on my stomach, lifting myself up slightly with my hands which rested under my chin. Maybe I shouldn't of brought that up, it had brought a tense atmosphere with it, but it almost vanished with my new question, but I needed to make sure Edward wouldn't get hurt. "When do you think I should shave my hair off?"

Edward smiled. "Do it in your own time."

I frowned. "I'll never be ready to shave it off, I love it too much."

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Even more reason to shave it off. It'll make you depressed."

"Blah." I sighed. Edward chuckled. "Can't wait for this to be over, so I can be normal again!"

"I'll throw you a party." He laughed.

I smiled looking at him. "I hate parties. I hate the attention you get. Maybe we could do something together."

"Sounds good." Edward smiled.

I sighed heavily. "Maybe I could get a chance to be normal before all these chemo and radiation sessions start?"

He looked up at me, his gorgeous green eyes inviting me in. "Why don't you ask if you can sleepover at mine? We could watch films all night." I giggled at his excited expression. "What? Isn't it what girls do at sleepovers? Watch chick flicks, eat ice cream and have pillow fights in their underwear?"

I broke out into full on laughter, Edward looked at me confused. "Oh, Edward!" I laughed again, and shook my head at him.

"Is that a no?"

"I'll call Charlie." I agreed. "He shouldn't have a problem, after all, if anything goes wrong, Carlisle's the genius that can fix anyone up."

"A majority of the time." Edward smiled, stretching his arms above his head. "So no chickflicks, ice cream and pillow fights in our underwear?" He asked.

"I'll make an exception for you." I teased.

**Alice Cullen.**

I frowned as Edward and Bella came in the front door, both smiling and laughing. Edward _never_ laughed. I glanced back over to Emmett, who gave me a 'who knows?' look. I didn't blame him. They were both weird.

They followed Esme into the kitchen after Edward introduced her to Esme. I guess they probably went to get something for dinner, that's if the girl even ate. She was all skinny, the kind of person you would look at and want to feed as if she was some sort of stray animal. And the weird thing was, I could see myself befriending Bella, her becoming one of my best friends. But her and Edward were so tight at the moment. I should leave them be, talk to her a little more when Edward and Bella finally got together.

I got up and skipped into the kitchen, grabbing a few packets of biscuits out the cupboard. "Are you meant to take those?"

"No." I shrugged. "Why do you care?" I asked.

He smiled, leaning on the kitchen counter. "Because those are my favourites."

I stuck my tongue out at Edward. "Tough." I smirked. "It's how life goes."

He snatched a packet out my hand, holding it above his head, _far_ too high for me to reach. I narrowed my eyes at him, thanking I'd not bothered taking my heels off, and I stubbed his toe with it, grabbing the packet of biscuits and running. "Only assholes with too much time know how to run in those stilts!" He shouted.

"They're heels, fool!"

"Tough. They look like stilts on you, MIDGET." Edward shouted.

I flopped back into the couch next to Emmett, dumping the four packets of biscuits I'd managed to steal, Emmett raising an eyebrow at me in question.

"I know." I laughed quietly. "Weird."

**Bella Cullen.**

Edward and I had changed into our night clothes, him wearing a white shirt and boxers, looking the very definition of sexy, and me in short shorts and a tank top. We'd watched two movies, till I yawned, resting my head on Edwards shoulder for what seemed to be the millionth time today. It made my heart speed up, even if it was just when my cheek was pressed to his shoulder in a friendly manner.

My eyes began to droop shut slightly, something that didn't get missed by Edward. "Your tired."

"I'll be fine, honestly."

Edward turned the film off. "Go to sleep. I don't mind. I'm getting tired too."

"Night." I smiled getting onto the bed.

Edward threw the covers over me. "Night."

**Edward Cullen.**

I threw the covers over Bella, wanting to climb under and sleep with her tonight, but fighting the will to get in. How easy it'd be, and Bella looked so sleepy she probably wouldn't care. "Night." I replied back, shaking my head a little to get any new ideas out of it.

Bella's eyes began to flutter close after a while. I moved to lay down on the airbed. I smiled as I watched Bella sleep peacefully. A crack of light flooded across the room as Esme stood there by the door.

"You two OK?"

"Yeah." I whispered.  
"If you need anything just ask." She smiled, before ducking her head out and back in again. "She likes you too Edward, I can tell."

"Thanks mom." I whispered, smiling a little, as Esme closed the door again. I smiled to myself, could it be true?

**Carlisle Cullen.**

"I'm worried." I murmured to Esme as we lay in bed reading.

She put down her book turning to face me. "About what honey?"

"Edward." I paused. "This girl..."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, her... I'm worried if he becomes too attached."

Esme sighed. "You know the way he talks about her, they'd be joined at the hip if he could have his own way. He just likes her more than he thinks Carlisle, hardly anything to worry about."

"It is." I murmured. "I don't want him doing anything too rash if something happens to her."

"What on earth are you talking about Carlisle?" Esme asked curiously.

I sighed, running a hand over my face and turning to meet her hazel eyes. "She's my new patient. The one with cancer." I whispered, I knew I shouldn't be telling anyone about my patients, it was all meant to be confidential, but it concerned my son now. I think Esme had a right to know.

"Oh." She gasped quietly, in shock. "And what happened to his mom... oh my." She gasped again. I gave her a knowing look, thinking it over. Would this really be good for either of them?


	8. Revenge Is Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Seven: Revenge is sweet**_

**Bella Swan.**

I woke up as the sun was coming up outside Edwards window. I spotted Edward sleeping on the air bed, his mouth agape, something that looked like dribble coming out the corner of his mouth. I giggled quietly, lifting my feet over the bed. I couldn't stand sitting in a bed longer than what was necessary.

Walking out the door and down the stairs, I decided on getting a little fresh air, after all, it couldn't do any harm could it?

"Morning Bella." Esme greeted as I walked into the Cullen's kitchen.

"Hi." I smiled. The silence began to make me think, I opened my mouth, asking a question that I wasn't sure if Esme would feel comfortable answering. "Edward told me you had... c-cancer too."

Esme smiled looking up at me. "I did. Till I got the all clear. It's the best words your ears ever hear, trust me." She looked sad for a second before composing herself, a small smile on her face. "Sit down. I don't know much about your condition though."

"leukaemia." I whispered. "A P L." I muttered.

"I'll tell you one thing Bella, don't be ashamed of it. It's who you are. You'll make yourself feel worse bottling it up."

"OK." I replied quietly.

Esme frowned. "What are you standing up for, sit down."

I sat down on the chair as Esme cooked. "Edward said his mother died of breast cancer... did you have the same kind?"

"Yeah. I did." She smiled. "She was a lot worse of than I was."

"If you don't mind me asking... what was the chemotherapy like?"

Her forehead scrunched up. "At first it was awful, but I got used to it." She turned to me smiling "Hungry?"

"No thank you."

"I think we have some protein shakes Emmett wanted me to buy but he never liked them if you want one." She placed one in front of me. "Trust me, you'll be living off these soon enough."

"K," I simply replied taking a sip of it.

"BLEURGH!" Came a loud voice from the kitchen doorway. "How can you drink that crap!"

"Emmett." Esme had scolded the muscular boy with curly hair who was now trying to eat the food Esme was currently cooking.

He shrugged, turning around to me. "So did Eddie boy finally get laid?"

I blushed, Emmett certainly had balls. "Emmett. Behave. You know Edwards not like that."

"That's what you think." He winked at me, before grabbing a plate, piled with food.

A sleepy looking Edward walked in the kitchen. "Shameless." Edward commented yawning as he caught Emmett shovelling food into his mouth. "Good sleep?" He asked me, walking around the breakfast bar to give me a hug.

"You should know." Emmett mumbled whilst chewing.

"Yes thank you." I smiled up at Edward.

Edward grabbed some slices of bacon and made himself a sandwich, and came to sit next to me. "Want some?" He offered. I shook my head.

"I hope you used protection last night, because it'd fucking suck to have some mutant spawn that's the replica of Edward running around the house." Emmett smirked at Edward.

He rolled his eyes at Emmett. "We didn't have sex."

"Hmm." I added. "We're just friends.

"Best friends." Edward winked, causing me to laugh.

"You two are still gross. You make me want to puke Edward, seriously."

"Now you know how I feel when I see your face."

"Your a bitch Edward."

"Good." He smirked. "and you have mental problems."

"Your the one who wants to be best friends with the chick he wa-" The argument was stopped with a loud thud. I frowned, till I noticed Emmett holding onto his lower region in agony. "Ouch."

Edward laughed. "Should keep your big mouth shut then."

"He doesn't know how to, Edward, you should know that by now." Alice came in smiling along with Esme who'd returned.

"Your my sister your meant to stick up for me!"

She shrugged her little shoulders delicately. "Maybe because I'm so understanding I'm being nice to Edward."

Edward scoffed. "Sure, yeah, you keep thinking that."

"If you haven't forgotten we have company." Esme spoke quietly. "Sorry Bella. Emmett thinks the world revolves around him."

"It should." He grumbled quietly, wincing.

Esme frowned at him. "What happened to you?"

"He went for the crown jewels again." Emmett explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Again?" I questioned.

Edward smiled innocently like a three year old. "He gave me this beauty on my face the other night, and kicked me in the same place, but harder." I tsked in disapproval. "Yeah, you tell him Bella!" Emmett cheered me on.

I giggled. "Man up Emmett."

He scowled. "And here I thought you wasn't going to be a pri-"

"Emmett. Language. I don't want to hear that kind of stuff in my house."

"But mom!" He whined. "They've been bullying me all morning. He's like a stray _dog_, and it looks like he's brought his bitch back home with him."

Esme smiled sweetly. "Odear, looks like you've extended your time being grounded. Your father will be emptying your bedroom of everything till you learn to behave."

"He's a stupid blonde English bimbo anyway."

"Your girlfriends blonde." Esme commented. "And the only thing Carlisle can't do is fix your head." Edward burst out into hoards of laughter, whilst Alice and I giggled. "Get to your room." Esme ordered.

"This is child abuse." He muttered as he walked out.

Edward tutted. "Have fun." He chastised mockingly.

"DICK FACE." Emmett shouted down the stairs.

Alice came to sit next to me, smiling. "Sorry about that, Bella. Trust me, it's usually a lot worse. That was just the calm before the storm." Edward gave Alice a funny look. "What?"

"You know what."

"She's going to be my friend too."

"Right." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Anyway, I totally see you two getting together," I could feel my cheeks burning a bright red. "Don't know what your embarrassed about missy, I know you both like each other, it's just a matter of time."

Edward sighed heavily, bright red too. "Why doesn't everyone just flat out ignore me like you usually do?"

"We like Bella."

Edward folded his arms across his chest. "I will not allow you to steal my friends off me."

"Correction. _Friend_, Bella is your _only_ friend. The only reason Angela Webber is your friend is because she feels sorry for you."

Edward scoffed. "Your jealous."

"That I have more friends than you?" She nudged him in the ribs. "Sorry little brother, it had to be said, anyway, I want to dress up my new friend for the day."

"Doesn't Bella get a say in this?"

Alice turned to me, her eyes twinkling, "Bella, can I dress you up _please _we can _talk_ properly, not like a girl and an immature boy can."

"Why not?" I smiled.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward. "See. She likes me more. Come on Bella, let's make you pretty."

"She already is."

"I know that! Don't ruin my fun, _Edward_." Alice got up, scrunching her nose up at Edward. "Lets go play Bella barbie!" She grinned.

"Sure." I smiled getting up, feeling a little guilty for leaving Edward. I gave Edward a hug.

"You like me more right?" He asked childishly into my ear.

I giggled quietly. "A lot more than anyone else." I answered truthfully.

I let go of Edward, following Alice to let her have her fun.

**Edward Cullen.**

"Stupid pixie." I muttered as I helped Esme clean the kitchen.

"Cheer up." Esme grinned, "If you want you can come with me now up to Emmetts room to take away his valuable possessions.

"Sounds fun" I grinned a little.

Esme and I went upstairs to Emmett's room, me carrying a box for his confiscated items. She knocked on the door before walking in, to find Emmett on his laptop. He grinned sheepishly closing it and putting it next to him.

"Hi mom."

"Emmett." She smiled sweetly, taking the laptop and putting it into the box.

"Hey! That's not cool!" He shouted.

"Not meant to be."

I stood grinning as Esme went through his stuff taking out his luxury items and putting them in the box, my smile getting wider as she did so, and Emmett's face falling even more, till I was certain he's face would probably set like that if he kept it up for another ten minutes.

"Uncool." Emmett stated, his head in his hands.

"I think that's everything, don't you Edward?"

I shook my head, smiling at my big brother as his head snapped up to glare at me. "No. I think you forgot something." I smiled, placing the box down and going into Emmett's sock drawer, and digging through it till I got to the back, taking out the magazines and placing them in the box that was at Esme's feet. She looked down, her face burning red.

"What have I told you about violating women?" She asked angrily.

"Technichely," Emmett smiled, rubbing his neck. "It's not violating them if they _want_ to be photographed." Esme burned red and Emmett grinned innocently, before it turned into a grimace.

"Not the point Emmett." She spoke through clenched teeth. Emmett sighed just before Esme shut the door. "Don't come out till I say you can."

I smiled. _Revenge is sweet._

**Reviews please!**


	9. Debate

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Eight: Debate**_

**Bella Swan.**

Alice threw a shirt at me. "Try that on. Blues your colour."

"Where should I change?"

"Here. We're girls, don't worry I wont lez up to you or anything."

I frowned, "No it's not that..." I trailed off. Alice gave me a little encouraging smile. I could trust her could I? Esme had cancer, she'd understand from when it happened to her mum right?

Putting my hand down my shirt I brought up the bundle of tubes now connected into my body.

"Oh."

I smiled a little, Alice smiled back.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No. Thank you anyway..."

She sat on her bed and patted the space next to her. I took a seat. Alice wrapped her little arms around me. "I never knew why Edward was so protective of you."

I laughed a little.

"I know he likes you... a lot."

I stiffened. "What?"

She let go of me flopping backwards onto her bed smiling sheepishly. "I know he wants to tell you." She sat up again. "Try the shirt on." She ordered, as I did so.

**Esme Cullen.**

I smiled as I watched Edward pacing the kitchen floor, before pouring out a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to talk to Bella."

"Oh? What about?"

"Nothing." He smiled nervously at me.

I kicked the chair out opposite me. "Sit." He did as he was told, and began scratching at my table. I coughed and he stopped, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry mom." Edward soon began fiddling with his hands, still smiling. "I like her."

"I know." I smiled.

He was happy. Like Elizabeth wanted. I could see Edward and Bella's future mapped out together, I could see Edward giving Bella more than enough hope to pull her through this, and taking care of her. Alice and I could already see how much stronger their relationship would be because of the cancer which would try to tear them apart as well as take Bella, but I knew from the way he looked at her that Edward would go down with her, and if Bella had to fight, they'd fight together.

I wiped a fake tear away. "My little boy is all grown up."

"_Mom_" He mumbled still smiling. "I'm going to my room."

I giggled as he left, and I could hear him practically skipping up the stairs.

**Bella Swan.**

Alice's door knocked, then the person came in. "Either of us could have been undressing."

"But your not."

"Could of been."  
"But you weren't."

"Correction, we _were_."

Edward rolled his eyes and came over to me, giving me a hug, whilst I leant against him once he'd dropped his arms, not wanting him to let go.

"Do you _mind_?" Alice growled at him. "We was just about to start on a very serious matter to us girls."

"I do girl talk."

"You don't know the meaning of talk, but you do know the meaning of _argue _and _piss everyone off_."

Edward scoffed, wrapping his arms around my waist one more time and giving me a squeeze. "I'll see you in a bit then." He whispered in my ear, then stood up properly again, us being closer than I had thought.

"O...K." I let out a strangled whisper.

He took a hesitant step back, before spinning around and leaving quietly.

"What was all of that about?" Alice ambushed.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I blushed, giving myself away.

**Emmett Cullen.**

I spied my dear little brother pacing outside in the freezing cold. If he wasn't careful he'd ruin Esme's lawn. I ran down out my room into the garden. Time for a little fun.

"Yo Edward!"

"Hi."

"So what's with this Bella chick and you?"

"I like her." Eddie boy confessed.

"So what you gonna do?"

The asshole shrugged. "Nothing."

Rolling my eyes I clamped a hand over his shoulder. "Edward."

"Yes?"

"You _loooooooooooooooooooove _her, you want to _kissssssssssss_ her." I sung, running away.

I laughed even louder as I felt him jump on top of me and take a hold of me around my neck. I laughed harder, my eyes watering at his pissed off face.

"Do you mind?" I laughed between breathes.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Chill I won't say anything."

"I know you, Emmett."

I smirked. "Too right. I want your cell, and then I won't tell her.

He narrowed his eyes again. "_Never_ tell her, _anything._"

"_and_ your car."

"WHAT!" He shrieked.

I shrugged under his grip. "You started it!"

"I never!"

"You gave me a look which said I could take the piss, and I did. I want your cell and your car." He stayed above me, still pinning me down.

"Fine." He huffed letting go off me. "I give in."

"SCORE!" I yelled, holding my hand out, he dropped the car keys and cell into my hand, me running off to the front door. "Mom!" I shouted. "I'm going to go help some old lady!" I called into the house running out the front door and into Edward's Volvo. Wonder how pissed he would be if I scratched it? Or got a lovely dent to go with it? '_to make it go faster_' I'll say. I chuckled tossing the keys up before catching it in my palm again, tightening my grip around it. First things first, go buy some McDonalds to stink out his car. Maybe I should call Rosalie after and have a little quickie in it. I smirked.

**Edward Cullen.**

Bella came down the stairs with Alice as I watched the discovery channel, both of them screwing up their noses. "Edward?" Alice laughed. "Your free to take my best friend."

"She's my friend I muttered," Holding my arms open for Bella, who came and sat down next to me, laying her head on my shoulder whilst we cuddled together.

"Awww aren't you two cute." She cooed.

Both Bella and I turned to Alice, me glaring.

I turned back to the television screen whilst Alice jumped next to me and leant on my other free side, I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Edward the ladies man." Bella mocked.

I chuckled softly as we found a film to watch.

**Esme Cullen.**

"Will do, bye Charlie." I answered back before putting the phone back, walking into the kitchen I couldn't help but smile at the scene; Bella and Edward both asleep cuddled up together. "Bella," I said quietly. She hmmm'd in response. "

"'Kay." She said. "Edward," Bella said softly, shaking him gently.

"Hmmm?"

"I've got to go."

He grumbled in reply, and pulled her close to him. "Not yet."

"Edward," She said quietly, a smile tugging at her lips. "Come on, let go then you can go back to sleep."

Edward's eyes snapped open, him blushing bright red. "I'll take you home." He replied quietly, suddenly distracted at something behind the TV set.

I laughed at them, throwing a stray pillow back on the couch. My daughter smirked at Edward, getting up and going into the kitchen. With a sigh I followed, she was probably going to make more mess.

"Cute, right?" Alice giggled as she headed into the fridge.

I smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

**Edward Cullen.**

I frowned at the fact that I had no car to drive Bella home in, before I quickly grabbed Emmett's Jeeps keys from on the side in the kitchen where Esme had put them. I smiled a little at the fact I'd be able to hold Bella as I helped her up into the monster.

We both stayed in a comfortable silence as I drove her home. Maybe I should tell her how much I liked her... maybe she'd run away and I'd never get to tell her how much I loved her. sI parked outside the chiefs house. I looked towards the angel next to me, and smiled. She put her hand on the door ready to get out. "Wait." I called, putting my hand on hers and placing it back in her lap so she couldn't get out.

She looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I broke a promise. I promised I wouldn't get too close to you. And now I..."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHHHA :D!**

_A/N_

_sorry I haven't updated on my other stories in a long time, I'm just so stressed out and busy at the moment, and I really am trying my hardest to find time to update._


	10. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Nine: Heart to Heart**_

**previously....**

_She looked at me confused._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_What for?"_

"_I broke a promise. I promised I wouldn't get too close to you. And now I..."_

**Bella Swan.**

Edward looked down at his hands nervously, before looking back up to me. "I'm in love with you, Bella."

My breathe hitched before I smiled.

"I think I've loved you since day one. Your the single most amazing girl I've ever met, and if I could do anything for you, I'd do it. No matter what." He smiled again wider. "Because I love you."

I think I began to start crying because Edward had brought a hand up to wipe away something wet from my face. He gave me a smile, moving his hand to cup my chin. "I love you too." I whispered. "I didn't know what the feeling was at first. It's was kind of scary.."

"In an unknown way?" He whispered back not breaking the tension of our conversation.

I nodded as I brushed a hand through his hair. "Yeah, then I learnt to accept I'd only really be scared if you didn't share the same feeling."

"Don't ever doubt I wont feel the same way, Bella. I love you more than anyone and it hurts to be away from you."

"Then don't leave me." I replied.

Edward smiled wide, showing off all his teeth. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as he leant forwards towards my lips, both of our eyes closing slowly, pressing our lips together. I could feel my whole insides melt as our lips began to move together, as I tangled my hands in his hair and he caressed my jaw with his hand.

We broke apart both breathing heavily, opening our eyes, panting with our foreheads touching gazing into each others eyes.

"God I love you." He whispered

I smiled. "I love you too."

Edward took my hand and laced our fingers together. "I hope that means you'll be my girlfriend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled as we both kissed again.

Edward came round the other side and lifted me down, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

He grinned as he backed me up against the Jeep, both of our chests touching each others and our noses. My eyes fluttered shut as he began to kiss me. We both broke away grinning at each other.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend."

I smiled. "Hello handsome boyfriend."

I stroked the side of his face as we both just simply looked into each others eyes.

For some reason, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, like I had someone I could truly confide in now. My breathe hitched in my throat. Maybe now would be an OK time to bring the subject up. "I start chemo on monday."

"I'll be there." He hugged me close whilst whispering in my ear. "Every second you need me. I promise."

I relaxed into his arms, breathing in his smell. I placed my chin on his shoulder, and could spot Charlie looking at Edward and I. Charlie's eyes found mine and he cocked his head to the side. Charlie turned his head and appeared to be talking to someone. I frowned. "We should get inside, I think Charlie's getting a bit suspicious."

Edward broke out of the hug, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Can we tell him?" He grinned.

"Of course." I smiled, as Edward laced our fingers together, both of us walking up to the front door with a bounce in our steps.

He opened the door for me, and held his hand out like one would do back in the day. I giggled as Edward smiled.

"Hi Dad!" I called.

"Hi Charlie." Edward called out after, grinning at me like a little boy.

Charlie came out of the living room, leaning against the wall where we were taking our shoes and coats off. He looked a little smug. "Hey kids." He looked over his shoulder, nodding his head at something.

Footsteps came along before a familiar person stood there next to my dad.

"Mom!" I smiled in surprise, grabbing her in a hug.

"Hey baby." She greeted as she let go of me, looking me up and down smiling. "You look a little better here." She looked over my shoulder at Edward. "Who's this?" She asked curiously at Edward.

I smiled biting my lip, blushing.

"My boyfriend." I gave him a

Edward took a step forwards extending his hand for my mother. "Hi." He smiled, shaking Renee's hand. "I'm Edward."

I laced my fingers with his.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Edward as if he was challenging him. I gave Charlie a stern look a mother would give to their child.

"You kept that quiet." Renee smiled, as she enveloped Edward in a hug. "But I have heard good things about you Edward." She let go of Edward, her eyes looking as though she was going to pour her heart out right there and then, a full on performance, _with_ the tears.

I smiled back at my mom again. "What brought you here anyway?"

My mom gave me another hug. "I came so I could see by baby through this chemo." Charlie left the room and ducked into the kitchen.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "Thank you mom." I whispered quietly in her ear.

Renee let go again and started ushering both Edward and I into the front room. "Come on I want to hear all about your man."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes laughing sarcastically.

The three of us had sat down together, Renee and Edward getting on like a house on fire. I briefly remembered Renee leaving the room and returning with Charlie. The way he looked at Edward made me wonder if Renee had said something to him. But at least Charlie was warming up to Edward after our news. Charlie had cooked an impressive meal, and invited Edward to join us, but I wasn't feeling too great so I only pecked at my food. I felt too jittery, and after that all I vaguely remembered was Edward carrying me up the stairs to bed.

**Edward Cullen.**

I smiled down at the sleeping beauty, pulling off her shoes and socks before placing her bed covers on top of her. I felt a little bad watching her sleep. But it was like a guilty pleasure. She looked so peaceful in sleep.

I sat on the edge of her bed, stroking the side of her face gently, watching as her face relaxed into it. Only until I heard footsteps did I realise how long I'd been in here. If it was Charlie he'd without a doubt realise how bad I was to be near Bella and would stop me from ever laying eyes on her ever again. Maybe that was a little dramatic. But I knew it'd upset me, and now Bella. I brushed my thumb over her cheek once more, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered in the quiet room against her forehead, it still sounding a little loud, as if someone else but I could hear myself speaking. I stood up from the bed, looking down at her. "See you tomorrow beautiful." I whispered.

I turned around and out into the hallway where Chief Swan was leaning against the fall with his eyebrow furrowed, till he peered into Bella's room. "She's always been a beautiful girl." He smiled a little.

"It's an understatement sir."

"Too right, boy." He smiled at me as he loosely slung his arm around my shoulder. "Let's talk, boy."

"OK." I gulped as I followed Charlie's lead back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I stood awkwardly by the kitchen door till he offered me a seat.

Charlie placed a beer can on the table looking at me intently.

Only till we heard the clinking of heels against the wooden floor did Charlie's stare falter.

"Charlie Swan, what are you doing, harassing the poor boy?" Renee asked, looking half amused as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not harassing him. I just want to know what his intentions are with my baby girl."

Renee shook her head, taking a glass of water and heading back out, before putting a hand on my arm and giving it a squeeze. "Don't let him be mean to you. Your perfect for Bella." She smiled, shooting Charlie a warning look, before she gave me a smile and left the room again, this time, from the sound of her heels against the floor, I assumed she was going to bed and retiring for the night.

I looked at Charlie as his gaze seemed to follow Renee's till she was gone. His eyes still lingering at the top of the staircase.

I placed my hands on the table, looking down at them then back at Charlie. "You still like her?" I asked quietly blurting it out before thinking about it, before mentally slapping myself for being so arrogant.

Charlie's eyes snapped back to mine. "Not everyone has a happily every after." He retorted, his care for Bella lacing his words, and I fully understood what he was talking about.

"I know, sir." I looked Charlie directly in the eye as I spoke my next words. "All I want to do is make your daughter happy, sir. I'm not ever going to hurt I. I promise you." After a long awkward silence of about five minutes I spoke again. "I just want to love her and be loved back. Your daughters the most amazing girl I've ever and will ever meet, and I want to make her happy. Even if it meant eventually having to admire her from afar if she decided to wanted to move on in a few years. As long as Bella's happy, I am."

He nodded his head, as he took a sip from his beer. "I want to ask you something."

"Shoot." I smiled a little.

"Personal. Not about Bella."

"...OK?" I replied hesitantly.

Charlie looked at the table top as he traced the wooden oak this is pointer finger, speaking slowly. "Your mom... how did you get over it when she... you know." He whispered.

I looked up at him, before looking back down at my hands on the table. I opened my mouth then shut it again. That wasn't what I expected at all.

"Sorry, I sho-"

"It's OK." I replied in a somewhat shaken voice. I laughed nervously. "We all have to come to terms with it soon enough, right?" I asked quietly.

A few minutes had passed, with only the sound of the clock ticking in the background till I next spoke.

"I never did." I replied, gaining my voice back, speaking properly. "I don't think I ever will..... but Bella. She makes me feel better." I trailed off. "She makes everything better." I whispered.

Charlie places his hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I'm happy your here for her even when Renee and I can't be."

I gave a little smile back, whilst Charlie told me stories of Bella when she was younger. I could tell he was beginning to trust me with his daughter.

Charlie walked me to the front door. I turned around when I was on the first step to confront him. "i love your daughter and I promise to never hurt her."

He smiled. "I know."

I grinned back at him, and ran to my car with a bounce in my step as I shielded myself from the rain with my arm.

I had sprinted up the porch steps when I'd parked outside the front not bothering to put it in the garage, and ran into the house, picking Esme up and spinning her around in a circle before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey mom!" I grinned hugely.

She smiled as if she was about to cry.

"I'm thirsty." I grinned running into the kitchen to grab the big bottle of cola and pouring myself a nice big serving.

Esme stood leaning against the kitchen counter staring at me.

"She loves me." I answered her unasked question. "And I love her." I felt like squealing like a girl, but I just settled for giving Esme another hug and kiss on the cheek and running upstairs into my room, staring up at the ceiling. Smiling to myself.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_a/n I know I haven't updated in ages!_

_Im so sorry, but my life isn't exactly perfect right now :)_

_I want to say thank you to Will for this one._

_You sexy bum ;)_


	11. Sorry

I HATE AUTHORS NOTES WHEN THEY SHOW UP AS AN UPDATE.

But Im REALLY sorry for this one.

I apologise again, and again, and again, and AGAIN.

I'll even write you all individual PM's if I had enough time and patience.

My parents thought it was best to dump my brother and I in a boarding school. I think I've brought it all upon myself, my sisters been sick, and instead of being understanding or sympathetic, I've been a bitch (even though I love my sister) and my brother and he's been copying me, because younger twin brothers tend to do that, whether its intentional or not.

But after I take my GCSE's I'll have LOADS of time to write and when I go to college, or sixth form, which I still need to make my mind up on.

Anyway, in short-

I'm practically in the middle of a feild, where people actually have passwords for the internet :/ And my old laptops at home where a lot of chapters have been written so I'm re-doing them. I think I'm lazy enough I might just get my brother to help, so hopefully I can get more up during weekends

Sorry, but I'm trying my best to make it up to you guys.

Sach x.... and ollie :/


	12. I'm Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Ten: I'm here**_

**Renee Dwyer.**

I watched my daughter as she paced around Charlie's front living room.

It was weird being back here. This was the first time I'd returned to this house since I'd fled from here and started a new life. It was still in the same state. Old. Boring.

"Bella honey sit down."

"I can't." She snapped narrowing her eyes at me, before she ran over to me throwing her arms around my waist and hiding her face as she sobbed.

"Shhh, Bella. It's all going to go just fine." I soothed.

I wish I had someone's shoulder to cry on. I hated seeing her like this. It had always been the other way, her babying me, rather than me looking after her.

"You need to eat something."

She sobbed harder and I rubbed her back gently. Just like she used to do to me.

Her phone made a sound and she fished it out her pocket, and set it down again. I kissed the top of her head. "I'll go make you some toast."

"I'm no-"

"Your doctor said you should eat something."

I'd managed to baby feed her dry toast, picking it apart into small pieces and putting it into her mouth for her to chew. I hugged her as she buried her face into my neck.

"Is Edward coming?"s

"Yeah," She replied in a timid scared voice. "He called to say he was leaving." Ten quiet minutes later and the doorbell rang. I made a start to get up, but Bella did before me, seeming to find energy out of no where. "I'll get it." And walked out the room to answer the door.

I could hear their conversation in the hallway. "I love you, I'll stay with you all day if you makes you feel better." A moment of silence passed. "I'll even live under your bed." I could hear Bella laugh quietly, then a few more sobs, and then it was quiet for a while. And if I couldn't see them through the crack in the door, I'd never of known they were there.

They came into the front room and took a seat on the couch, Bella deciding on sitting on his lap, and hiding her face in his neck. I smiled at Edward as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, and watched as Bella clung onto him for life. "Deep breathes." I heard him whisper. "I'm here, I always will be."

"Would you like anything?" I offered.

He shook his head with a smile, and I left the room to give them their privacy. I'd sat in the kitchen with Charlie, squeezing his hand from fear. And when eleven o'clock rolled around, I almost passed out. You'd of had to cut the tension in the air with an electric saw.

We all piled into Charlie's police cruiser, Edward and Bella in the back. The car ride was awkward and quiet. At the hospital Bella was checked in and taken to her room. The doctor came into the room seemingly happy that this Edward kid was there. I'd of expected him to want Edward out. I guess any other doctor would. Then a nurse came in with a small machine, and asked Bella nicely to get out her port-a-cath

When she'd pulled the set of tubes out the top of her shirt, I had to leave the room.s

**Edward Cullen.**

Bella pulled the set of tubes out from her shirt as she sat on the bed in silence. I could see Renee quietly leave the room, giving me an apologetic expression. Somehow I'd understood it. I'd understood the way you felt when someone you loved went through something like this.

I kept a hand on Bella's face, making sure she was watching me as they hooked her up to the machine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the numbers changing on the machine, the nurse keeping an alert eye on it, whilst Bella's eyes kept straying to the liquid that was now entering her body through the tube that went to her heart.

I wanted to throw up. But had had to repress the feeling. I didn't like seeing Bella all weak and sick. "It's OK baby." I whispered into her ear and gave her a kiss just by where her ear met her face. She smiled, then closed her eyes, sinking into her bed a little more.

The nurse unhooked the machine, and left the room. I took the opportunity to move myself closer to Bella, and place a hand on her back. Renee returned to the room a few minutes after the nurse had left looking a little pale.

Thirty minutes later and Bella had decided that the chemotherapy could make her throw up. I brushed her hair back as she got violently sick into the special big bowl they gave to her, kissing her head each time, and whispering words of encouragement into her ear.

But what I feared the most had begun to happen. When I was brushing her hair back with my hands, a few strands would come out a time. I saw this as OK, I'd thought she wouldn't lose too much hair. But right when I thought she'd be OK, a lump of hair came out. Even though it was fairly small, I knew Bella would be disappointed, even though she wouldn't make too a big a deal of it. She'd act like she didn't care.

**Bella Swan.**

I lay my head on Edward's shoulder as he stroked my back. "Thank you." I whispered quietly to him. "For staying with me."

"I love you, and I'd do anything for you Bella. You never need to thank me."

I sighed and hid my face in his lap, as he raked his fingers through my hair.

"It's falling out isn't it?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Oh." I muttered

"Oh?"

I shrugged, and sighed heavily. "Can you get some scissors or something of someone so I can get rid of it?"

"Sure. I'll be back."  
"Love you," I smiled weakly, and slumped backwards onto the propped up bed when Edward had let go.

Renee squeezed my hand with a grim smile.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Shit." I muttered. "Edward hasn't even been my boyfriend for a week and he's already having to deal with me throwing up and going bald."

Renee smiled, "Nothing gets in the way of love, Bella."

"Does being ugly count?"

Renee shook her head. "Your not ugly."

I just groaned and rolled over, feeling too fucking worn out to do anything more. And just lay there. Edward poked his head through the door, grinning, lighting up my world as sad as it sounded. "Hey beautiful, look what I've got." He raised a carrier bag above his head, wiggling it a little. "Apparently I forgot to take this bag that Esme had left for you. She said it's got all the essential stuff you'll need. Carlisle just gave it to me." He kissed my cheek gently, almost scared, then placed the bag down bringing out a shaver and a pair of scissors. "Shave or cut it off?"

"Shave."

"You want me to do it?"

I nodded my head, and went to the adjoining private toilet I had, feeling so tired and shitty when I'd finally gotten into there. Edward gave me a look in the mirror, telling me I didn't have to if I didn't want to.

"Just do it."

"OK." He smiled and kissed the back of my head, and began cutting chunks of my hair, it falling down in clumps as it would in a hairdressers, but there was longer strands of hair. And loads more of it. He finally turned the shaver on and began at the front of my head taking it backwards, the short hair falling off my head. Edward finished the job, then dusted off the hair on my head onto the floor. I was officially bald. And it was like I officially had cancer.

**Edward Cullen.**

I smiled at Bella in the mirror as I dusted the hair off her head, which was now smooth. Bella remained quiet after, and went back to her bed, _very_ slowly, refusing my help. She lay still. And wouldn't even allow me to hold her hand.

Bella's dad, Charlie came by an hour after she began acting weird, back from work. He'd had to leave just before Bella was to be given the chemo, and had apologised to Bella many times before, and listened to Bella's order as she told him to leave.

"Hey," He whispered. "How's my little princess?"

"I'm not eight." She replied coldly.

Charlie's face dropped and he made a move to kiss her head, but she shoved a pillow on top to hide it.

"Don't." She snapped. "Go away. All of you."

We all exited the room, and I went to get Carlisle, maybe he'd be able to help her. He went in, then came back out again. Explaining Bella probably needed some sleep, and that he didn't want to give her any anti-depressants just yet. Just in case it was something she could banish with a simple sleep.

We'd given Bella time on her own, and I stayed at the hospital with her, telling her mom I'd look after her and for Renee to go get some sleep.

I slept on the chair outside Bella's room. Not the most comfortable thing. But better than the floor. I could hear Bella crying quietly in her hospital room. And not wanting to believe she didn't want me there, I let myself in.

**Bella Swan.**

Edward walked into the room slowly, with a little smile on his face, and came over to the bed, lying down next to me and taking me in his arms. I melted a little, and hid my face on his shoulder.

I'd finally sat up a little when I'd let it all out, and I sighed as I looked at my bald head in the reflection of the hospitals window. Edward smiled kissing it. "I look hideous." I muttered.

"No. You still look beautiful. With or without hair." He commented.

"I look like a freak."

"I assure you, it's not that big a deal." He smiled getting something out the bag again and got up taking the shaver in his hand. Switching it on.

"What on earth are you doing?" I screeched.  
"Shaving my hair off too." He smiled.

"No! Don't!" I scolded him. "Don't you dare!"

"It's not like I haven't done it before. I done the same thing with my mom when I was younger, was kind of cool actually."

I shook my head. "Don't. I love your hair."

He put it away and lay back down again. "I can go buy you a wig if you'd like?"

"No way." He kissed my head again. "I take it you like kissing my bald head?"

He gave me a little smile. "Reminds me of when my mom wa-" He hid his face behind me so I couldn't see him. But I could feel the tears land on my head. "I have some hats of my mothers at home for you. I'd like it if you had them."

_That_ got me crying again. Him wanting _me_ to have something of his late mom's.

A different nurse had come in to check up on me, dressed up in scrubs, giving Edward a dirty look, and telling him he shouldn't be on the bed. He smiled sweetly and got off, only to get back on again when she'd gone.

"Edward." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

"Hmmm," was his reply.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

"I can't." He replied, his voice strangled.

I sighed heavily, rubbing my cheek against clothed chest. We both sat in silence as we stayed wrapped up in each other, whilst Edward would whisper sweet little nothings into my ear.

"I need the toilet." I let go off Edward.

"Kay." He mumbled.

As I washed my hands something on the counter caught my attention. I grabbed it waving it in Edward's face, grinning. "Does my breathe smell?" He asked.

I shook my head, still smiling. "Brush your teeth. _Then_ you'll be able to kiss me."

He shook his head. "Bella it's still dangerous."

I frowned. "It's not!" I sighed heavily. "Please." I begged. "If you love me you'll do it."

Edward shook his head. "You could end up in an isolation room in hospital. Besides I love you enough to not kiss you when I know what's right from wrong."

I slumped back onto the stupid hospital bed as he wrapped his arms around me. "But I _am_ in hospital." I sighed heavily. "Please." I begged, as I mock pouted a little. "Just a very very very small kiss. Pretty please?" Edward gave a grin and leaned forwards. "Mmm." I hummed as Edward brushed his nose along mine, before he kissed the tip of my nose. Edward brought a hand up to my cheek, caressing my face.

"The answers still no." He smiled. "Carlisle told me not to. Besides, the sooner your better, the sooner I can kiss you as much as I'd like."

I sighed heavily wrapping my arms around his waist. "Your lucky I love you, otherwise I'd love to hit you in the balls right now."

"Ouch," He chuckled.

**REVIEWWWWWWW! 3**

**happy 1st birthday on fan fiction to me xD**

A/N.

I've shivered so much and my toes have disturbingly curled up writing this.

I hated every minute of it.

So you better fucking like this :)

I got my sister to read this, her response?

My sister - "if this is based on me, you make me seem like a right bitch."

Me - "Well..."

My brother - "Face it. You are."  
My sister - "Mummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

lol :)


	13. Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Eleven: Disaster**_

**Bella Swan.**

The next day I felt shitty.

More than shitty.

If it was even possible.

I knew it was selfish, but I felt like I was the only person that could ever feel this way. I opened my eyes, and sighing at the boring old bedroom before me. Carlisle had given Charlie the A-OK to take me home for the night. Of course they were all fussing over me. Not letting me walk. And even when I did, someone was there to help me.

And when I'd finally been laid down in my bed to sleep. I couldn't. I was up staring at the ceiling. For two hours straight. Tears down my face. I turned over facing the opposite way of the door, and curled into a ball, hugging my arms around my legs. The only way I could feel whole.

**Edward Cullen.**

Maybe it was selfish of me to of gone straight home. But I think Bella's dad would of preferred it. So he could just get Bella into bed, and let her get some well needed sleep.

Just as I settled down into bed, just about tot fall asleep, my phone let out a bleep. Alerting me to a new text message.

_I need you. B x_

I'd remembered sitting up immediately, grabbing the closet clothes my hands could find and taking a half an hour sprint to Bella's house, fully exhausted by the time I'd gotten there, to realise I then would have to scale the side of her house and climb into her bedroom window.

I'd climbed into bed with her, kicking my shoes off as I went, and wrapped my arms around her body, kissing everywhere I could as I held her in my arms whilst she sobbed...

I'd woken up to something way too hot in my arms to be normal. I sat up, rubbing the sleep in my eyes away, and looked down at Bella's red face, covered in a cold sweat. I placed the back of my hand on her forehead, feeling the heat. _Shit_. I squeaked, and legged it out her room and across the hall to one of the other doors, knocking in it, and thankfully getting the right door after I heard a gruff. "Come in."

I opened the door hesitantly, wondering what chief Swan would of thought of me in his daughters bed when he wasn't even aware of it, but then again, Bella was sick. And that was the main thing.

"Charlie," He raised an eyebrow at me, his face red. "Bella's sick, she's got a temperature." He shot out of bed, clad in chequered pants and shirt. Proper granddad style bed attire.

"Go downstairs and call 911, I'll see to Bella." He ordered as we both ran out the room. "You and I are going to have words."

I'd done as told, and let in the EMT's when they'd come, telling them where to go, and noticed a few of the neighbours, probably what they thought was subtly, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. The rumours were probably already circulating. '_Ambulance at the Swans house so early in the morning? And Edward Cullen at the door? _' I groaned as I found something to keep the front door open, and ran up the stairs. Bella wouldn't be happy with all the gossip.

When I got up there, the EMT's had loaded her onto a streacher, and oxygen mask on her face, her forehead scrunched up in discomfort.

Charlie and I both got into the cruiser together, both of us in complete silence. Bella's mom had been called, and we went to pick her up. Apparently her husband had flown in, so she'd booked a room in one of the hotels just a few minutes away from the hospital, not wanting to intrude on Charlie any more than she had done.

And when we'd gotten to the hospital, none of us were allowed to see her.

**Bella Swan.**

Two days. Two _whole_ days I'd been kept in this isolation room. Edward would sit right outside where I could see him, and talk on the phone to him that connected our two rooms from each other. The only person allowed in was Carlisle. And even he was getting boring fast.

I'd watch Edward at night as he slept in what appeared to be the most fucking uncomfortable thing I'd seen in my life, with his face pressed against the glass between us. He'd looked cute at first, then I'd begin to worry he was hurting himself, giving himself sore necks and backs and god knows what else.

This was just a disaster, I didn't want Edward upset because I was the one that was sick, so on the second day, I'd ordered him home. To go take a shower, eat something that actually resembled food, and get to fucking school. He'd done as told, and sent pitiful looks my way, with a smile hiding just underneath the surface, till he'd grabbed the phone again. "Pleaseeeeeeeeee can I stay?"

"No. Go. And I don't want to see you till tomorrow morning, go do something fun."

And so he finally did.

Carlisle had come by some time around lunch, and declared me fit enough for a standard secluded hospital room. Thank God. And my first visitor for the day? No. It wasn't Edward. But Emmett.

He strolled in with a huge grin on his face and slammed a piece of paper down on the bed next to me, grinning hugely as if he'd just thought of the greatest thing ever. "Write everything you've ever wanted to do before you die." He demanded giddy, shoving a blue crayon in my face.

"Where did you get the crayon from?" I asked curiously, surely he could of gotten a pen instead of something a four year old would colour with.

His smile faltered. "You don't like crayons? I took them from some kid that was colouring." I glared at him. "I lie, I lie!" He confessed dramatically, holding his hands up. "I bought them... I liked the colours. Thought you'd at least appreciate them. Anyway! Let's start with the list." He grinned hugely, and took the crayon and paper from me and put pen to paper, waiting for me to say something.

"Urm... smoke?" I questioned.

"Good start." Emmett noted looking back up.

I shrugged. "Sex?"

He laughed out loud. "Because no one wants to die a virgin." He laughed as he wrote it down.

"Drugs."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Bells, I'm proud."

"Learn to ride a motorbike. Jump of a cliff. Skinny dipping. You add to the list." I insisted as I yawned. "Where's Edward?"  
"School, he said he was going to port Angeles, I didn't tell him he could come see you." He smiled. "He wanted to get something for you. Wouldn't tell me what. Naturally."

"Oh." I mumbled as I felt my eyes close.

"Bella, are you all right?" Emmett asked.

"Hmmm." I hummed in response. "I'm just tired."

I snapped my eyes open, and everything seemed to be different. Maybe I _had_ fallen asleep. Because now where Emmett once was sitting smiling all giddy was Edward, reading to me from a book. Not just any book.

One of my favourites.

Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey sleepy head." He grinned when he noticed I was awake and kissed the back of my hand. I gave a smile in response. "What'd Carlisle say was wrong?"  
I shrugged. "It was just a one off, bad reaction to the chemo, said I'll be fine next time though." My throat crocked throughout, I sounded like a boy going through puberty. "I think I'm up for school tomorrow."

"We'll see what Carlisle and your dad agree on, shall we?" He whispered, and peppered my face with kisses, but never my lips. I pouted and he shook his head. "I'm not going to risk it again, so don't even try it. Miss Swan."

I sighed, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to my lips and kissing the back of it.

"Love you." I mouthed to him, as he took his free hand and brushed my hair back.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

**REVIEEWWWWWWW!**

Favourite article of the day

The teen superstar reportedly exhibited some rather diva-ish behaviour in Bangor at Radio 1 s Big Weekend during an interview with Fearne Cotton. Before speaking to him, she was specifically told not to ask him about his alleged birthday tattoo. However, being the rebel she is, she couldn't resist.

This didn't go down well, and he ended up refusing to answer and stomping off. He was later seen driving around in a backstage buggy and making some rather rude hand gestures.


	14. Cat's Out The Bag

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Twelve: Cats Out The Bag**_

**Bella Swan.**

I'd spent the rest of the week in bed. With minimum visitors. Which was mostly Charlie, Renee and Edward. Till Renee left last night, and me being disappointed in not being allowed on the drive to the airport.

Dr Cullen gave me the OK to go back to school the following Monday. To go show off my slick head of course. I wasn't too happy about it. So that was why Edward and Charlie were here trying to pry me out of bed.

"C'mon Bells, its not healthy." Charlie insisted.

I remained quiet.

"There's nothing to be worried about Bella." Edward added in.

I snorted.

I could feel the mattress dip as Edward sat down on it next to me, stroking my hairless head. "You'll have me there with you the entire way. I promise. If I have to change all my classes to the same ones as you, I will."

"Don't be stupid, it'll ruin your grades and career, and then some."

I could feel his breathe against my ear as he whispered quietly. "You are my life now."

I turned around to face Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist, and nuzzled my face into his lap. "I don't want to go."

Charlie sat down on my bed too this time, placing a hand on my knee. "Bells, your going to have to go back eventually."

"I don't _want_ to go back."

"Oh," Edward's voice sounded excited all of a sudden. "I have a hats of my mothers." I peaked up at him shyly. "Her favourite one. She used to say she felt normal in it. I brought it, just in case, y'know?"

He retrieved it from his bag and pulled it over my head gently, it felt good against my bald head. "It fits you the same way it fit her." He looked over the moon. "It was in my dads possession when he passed away, my mum kept it... obviously; she needed him closer to her near her treatment, and didn't have the real thing so..." He looked down at his hands sadly as he trailed off, before snapping his head up a minute later, with a content smile on his face. "I want you to have it."

I crinkled my forehead up. "Edward, I still can't deal with other peop-"

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, if they have anything to say I'll tell them where to shove it."

Charlie scoffed. "He's right, they'll just look pathetic saying anything. Just be strong Bells. I gotta go otherwise I'll be late"

"Bye Dad." I mumbled into the denim of Edward's jeans.

"Later Charlie." Edward replied.

"Stay safe kids." Charlie smiled as he left.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Come on beautiful girl, we have appearances to keep up."

I giggled a little, allowing Edward to win this one, and go into school.

Edward pulled up into the school parking lot, holding my hand the entire way as they sat intertwined between us. His hand being pulverised by mine.  
"Relax."

He'd come around to my side opening my door for me, slinging my bag over his shoulder, then taking my hand in his and helping me out the car. Surprisingly no one stared. Though, I did have the hat on.

It was a dark grey cable knit beanie kind of thing, one that I could easily pull over my face to hide from everyone.

He walked me to my first class, and I nearly broke into tears at having to leave Edward and deal with the rest on my own. Edward wrapped his arms around me, like he was trying to form a steal cage with his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head. "It'll be all right." He whispered in my ear, he let go of his hold around my body to place his hands on my hips.

He gave me a caste kiss on the lips. "I love you."  
"Love you too." I whispered quietly, resting my head on his chest.

"I have to go, see you later, beautiful girl." He smiled, hugging me once more before leaving me as the warning bell went off.

I took a deep breathe, pulling the hat down more, successfully covering everything above my eyes. The class filed in and took their seats. And our trig teacher walked in all dopily, as if he was ready to annoy a few people today. He took a seat at his desk, and looked up, his beady little eyes scanning each and every person, till they landed on me.

"Miss Swan, the rules specify no hats allowed whilst class is in progress."

"Yeah, but.. I.." I broke off, noticing every single head was now turned in my direction.

"Miss Swan, now please."

"B-b-but" I stuttered, not able to form words correctly.

"Now, Swan."  
"It's stuck?" I squeaked, getting a few giggles from people around me.

He rolled his eyes. "Now, before I confiscate the stupid thing."

I pulled the hat off, doing as I was told, and placed it on the table, looking down at it, hearing people in the class began to gasp at me, and I just kept my eyes on my desk, not wanting to see peoples faces.

"Um, er... thank you Miss Swan." Varner stuttered, and awkwardly began the lesson.

As soon as the bell signalling the lesson was over, I made a run for Edwards class. I spotted him at the end of the hall, as he was watching me run towards him. A foot away from Edward, I tripped, and was caught, I looked up to be met with Edward's concerned eyes.


	15. Gossip

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Gossip**_

**Edward Cullen.**

I felt Bella smash into my chest when I wrapped my arms around her and she begin sobbing.

"Hey, shhh." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot."

"Shhh, what happened Bella? Did someone hurt you? Are you OK?" I asked franticly, still trying to keep my cool. The bell signalling our next lesson sounded again and the people watching us left, till it was just us in the hall. I pulled away from Bella a little, only enough to wipe her eyes with my fingers.

"Everyone... was staring." She whispered between sobs. I kissed her forehead holding her close to me. "I could hear them whispering."

I rubbed her back. "They're just being overly immature Bella. You know this schools full of idiots and retards."

Bella giggled a little.

"Your beautiful and perfect, Bella Swan, if I were you I wouldn't give a seconds thought to what anyone else thinks, I want to grow old with you and have your children and get married to you, Bella, but maybe not in that order, Charlie will probably kill me." I chuckled a little. "But all they have is a little bit of town gossip they'll be spreading around trying to get you down because more people love you than they'll ever experience." I kissed the top of her head, which was cold.

Bella laughed quietly. "What did I do to deserve you, Edward Cullen?"

I snorted. "You mean the other way round, I don't know what I would of done without you."

She sighed, pressing her forehead into my chest before moving her head back to look at me. "Your a really sweet guy really." She whispered to me.

"All because of you... I love you Isabella Swan." I whispered against her ear.

She smiled, and the sight made my day even better. "Love you more."

"Yeah, rightttttt..." I rolled my eyes dramatically. "But not as much as I love you."

Bella smacked my arm gently, before wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head on my chest. I pulled the hat back out of her bag before putting it back on her head.

"As I've said before Bella, hair or no hair, your still beautiful to me." I kissed her forehead. "Just try to keep it on, I don't want you watching a cold."

Bella sighed into my chest. "Your perfect."

I snorted. "Right."

She looked down at her feet before leaning up again and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I should start getting to my next lesson."

I smiled at her. "OK, I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered, I kissed her forehead and watched as she made her way to her next lesson.

I headed to my next class, and as soon as I opened the door, whispering began. The teacher frowned at the class in confusion, then raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a 'sorry I'm late sir' and took my seat.

That lesson I received multiple notes and people turning back to talk to me. I ignored them all.

As I made my way to the canteen I speed walked so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I sat at the table Bella and I sat on the last time we'd talked in here, and waited for her with a slice of pizza and a can of soda. Bella came along a few minutes later looking worn out, carrying a bottle of water and an apple.

"I swear, if I hear another person tell me they're sorry again, I'm going to kill them." Bella grumbled sitting next to be at the table. I dragged her chair closer to mine and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Bella leaned her head onto my shoulder, I looked down at her to see her eyes were closed.

Angela slipped into the chair opposite us and gave us a smile. "I hope you two don't mind, them guys are pissing me off." She quickly darted her eyes to the side of her where Mike, Jessica and the rest of them sat staring at us. "And I missed speaking to you Edward."

I gave her a grateful smile. "Hmm." I agreed. "It feels like a life time away."

Angela nodded her head, with her sneaky grin on her face that only she could do. I rolled my eyes at her? "What?" She grinned.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. Give me a break Edward, I know how much you two like each other."

"And welcome to the pain in the ass Angela I know." I laughed to Bella.

Angela gave me an evil look, and turned to Bella. "I should tell you about the time he fell-"

"All right, that's enough." I grumbled.

Bella giggled, whilst her a Angela began talking throughout the lunch hour. Bella drank her water, took a few bites out of her apple, and ate my crust. I grinned at her, at least she ate something.

"I love you." I winked at her.

She just blushed in response.

After school Bella came over, and we went up to my room to go do some homework.

She came out of the bathroom holding a toothbrush, making her way over to me and sat on my lap.

"Don't you ever think about being able to do normal things with me?" Bella whispered all of a sudden.

I stiffened as Bella sat on my lap. Deciding to go with the truth. "Yes. I do." I looked her straight in the eye. "I want to kiss you senseless sometimes. Show you how much I love you."

She put the toothbrush in my hand. "If you brush your teeth, we wont have a repeat performance of last time." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I shook my head. "I can't bare seeing you like that, Bella." She huffed and lay her head on my shoulder. "There are other ways to show people you love them, you know."

She perked up. "Sex?"

"I.. uh.." I stammered, sex wasn't what I meant, at all. I was thinking more along the lines of a date. But now Bella had mentioned sex... a certain something wouldn't back down. I groaned internally as my dick started to wake up.

I knew that Bella having chemo would make sure she definitely couldn't bare children any time soon. So I didn't think protection would be a problem... and I also knew people with cancer had sex, if they wanted to, and weren't that weak.

At the realisation, that I probably would want to make love to Bella some day, now seemed like a better time than ever. Knowing Bella if I said no, she'd assume the worst and she'd already had a shit day. I wanted to do something that made her feel good, and this seemed to be the way to go.

"If you're one hundred percent certain this is what you want."

She nodded her head. "Please, Edward." I wrapped my arms around her, and lay her on the bed, hovering above her.

"Make me one promise." I smiled down at her. "So long as you behave. No open mouthed kisses, OK. I don't want you sick, I love to far too much to stand seeing you like that."

"I promise." She whispered, kissing my jaw line. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back, bringing my lips to her neck.

**Review's please3**

I'm sorry if I don't update this story enough.

I feel sick to my core writing it, but I feel better after, so I will continue, just not as regular as my other stories.


	16. Chapter 16

Confesssion-

just over 2 years ago was when I uploaded 'my' first story, it was about the Cullens returning to forks after breaking dawn

since then i've deleted that story

why?

Because the story was crap, the plot was awful and my writing was just complete bull shit

only when 'I' had started writing other stories did people take interest in my work

truth is, they weren't my stories to publish

they never were meant to be published on a website like this

I had been emailing a friend, who didnt like twilight but liked the characters and setting, minus the vampires and werewolves

she began writing stories with different plots in emails, just to entertain me, and I abused whatever trust she had in me by posting them on here

a lot of stuff was going on in my life and I craved the attention

I will no longer be posting or updating anything on this site

im really sorry to every one this has effected

you can message me on here or email me if you'd like

sachay (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk


End file.
